The Hills II: City of Angels
by Menaji
Summary: Welcome back to the Cailfornia Hills where the mansion are big and the drama is never ending! Girlfriends cheating on their boyfriends with their best friends, breakups, and hookups.What dose senior year have in store for Kelly,Chris,Mike,Brooke,Sienna
1. An old friend

**Note: The Hills II. I Hope you enjoy this story as much as you did the first one! I love feedback and if you have any ideas I'll take them Read and Review Love ya!**

* * *

_Last year you've seen relationships and friendships fall and grow. Let's see if the Senior Class of 2007 graduate drama free. If that's even possible in The Hillz!!!_

_1 Weeks before Christmas Brake_

Sienna Nash was in her bathroom playing in her long blonde hair. She stood 5'9 and her baby face gave her a little innocence more than the rest of her body. Tan and well built Sienna, remind many people of old glamour Hollywood like the Marilyn's or Jackie O types. With a knock on the door Sienna turn around to the sight of her mother Samantha. With the body of a tewnety-somting year old shared the same features as her daughter.

"So are you excited about spending the holidays with your dad?" Samantha asks her daughter as she adjusted her Bebe black and white business suit.

"Yeah but you know what would be really good-- if you guys drop the whole divorce and dad comes back up here to Greenwich"

Samantha rolled her eyes "Sorry honey but that will never happened, later on I want to have lunch with you before I leave"

Sienna's green eyes look into her mom piercing blue ones "What do you mean---Where are you going?"

Samantha heels click across her daughters marble bathroom floor "Well Robert--" She pause at the sight of Sienna rolling her eyes at the mention of her boyfriend's name. "We will be spending the holiday in St. Tropez"

Sienna place her hands on her hips "So exactly when were you going to tell me that you were going to Paris?"

"Excuse me the last time I check you was my daughter and I was 48 years-old!" Samantha followed Sienna in her bedroom,

"So you're leaving me?" Sienna ask pouting.

"No, stop acting like a baby your brothers are 22, 20 and your 18 you guys are practically adults"

Even though Sienna had two older brothers Derek and Keith really didn't know much about Robert they figured he was a cool guy for their mom. But unlike her brothers she had to put up with talking about Robert, seeing Robert, Robert this Robert that. Her parents have been happily married for 26 years. But she guess things change or people change. Her mom flied for divorce during August of this year. Which really suck now she has to get use to seeing the new guy walking around the house.

"Whatever, I'm over it" Sienna said flopping down on her queen size bed. "I guess I'll meet you at our lunch spot around 2"

Samantha kisses her daughter on the forehead. "Great I should be out of the office by then, Love you"

"I love you too mother" Sienna said kiss her mother on the cheek. When Samantha walk out of sienna bedroom. Sienna turns to her the picture above her bed. The Nash family porit her mom and dad, then below her two older brothers, then front and center was Sienna. Damn she hated that there were such things as divorce.

_Christmas Eve_

Kelly Beckman, Layla E, Mitchell McCool, and infamous Candice Michelle were lounging around Kelly's Beverly Hills pad. Enjoying the pool and drinking ice tea in the sun with their designer sunglass and binkis.

"I can't wait until tonight I have this sexy little dress I haven't worn I got it Melrose it's adorable" Michelle announnace

Kelly rolled her eyes while best friend Layla turn to her. "So what are you wearing whatever Test or Mike pick out for ya?"

The girls giggled "Whatever sluts, it's secret and trust and believe it's gonna be hot"

Candice look at her little cousin "So are you and Miz still talking I thought he was still mad at you about going to prom with Andrew-- or at least fucking him post prom"

"Uh, no I have him wrap around my finger he can't stay mad at me I'm Kelly, the only reason why he took fast ass Brooke "Hogie-pogie" to prom is because she didn't have a date Mike is in love with me" Kelly twisted her lips among her friends.

"Well you know their both going to be at Torrie's party tonight" Layla remained her. Kelly nodded her head.

"Yeah I know, but whatever happened ...happens."  
For the rest of the evening the ladies enjoyed the California sun tanning their skin.

----  
Sienna arrived at LAX at 11:31 am Pacific. She really didn't like the fact of spending Christmas brake in Los Angeles. It doesn't snow, she couldn't even wear her Christian Dior snow boots. She thought it was just so tacky the way the girls out here wear Ugg boots with a short skirt in 70 or 80 degree weather. As she drags her Louis Vutton luggage with both hands, she saw her father talking on his blackberry. He was always was dress nicely and well. Hell he smells rich! He wore a midnight blue suit, with Harry Winston cuff links. The suit was custom made either in London or Italy. She smiled at the sight of her father waving his hand at her.

"Hi dad!!" They hug each other. Sienna felt so protected every time she hugs her father.

"Hey sweetie hasn't seen you in a while" Kevin said putting the blackberry into his pocket clip.

"Dad it's only been last month since Thanks giving" Sienna hop into her father whit Lincoln

Navigator truing the radio dial to something she like.

"Well I know but" sighs "So how have you been doing?" He asks starting up hoping into the driver's side of the tuck.

"Great"

"And your mom?"

"Same thing, she's cool" You could look at his face and though that the divorce didn't get to him. But his eyes told another story. Kevin and Sienna arrived at a small cafe in West Hollywood.She ordered a ham and Swiss and her father ordered a Caesar sland.When Sienna was half way through her meal she notices a sexy as hell guy walking in. Wearing a tank top with Hollister hat on backwards, gray sweat pants, and a Hollister jacket. Underneath the jacket you knew he work out. The younger man taps Kevin on the shoulder.

"Hey Chris how's it going?" Kevin shook Chris's hand.

"Great how are you?" Chris brown eyes wondered over to Sienna she looks familiar to him but really couldn't pin point where he knew her.

"Fine just coming back from baseball practice?" Kevin asks

"Yes actually, after running around the field, I got hungry" Chris laugh and look at Sienna

"How rude of me Sienna you remember Chris don't you?" Kevin asks pointing to Chris.

"No sorry but I'm Sienna" She extended her hand with a smile. He shook hers and returns his smile with a flirtatious one.

"Oh you two played with each other and were friends before we moved to the East cost" Kevin took a chug of his water.

_"I wish I could play with him now"_ Sienna let out a shy giggle.

"Sorry I don't remember either but nice to meet you ...again" Chris laughs. "But there's a party later in Newport if you'd like to go with me?"

Sienna look at her father." Yeah that's cool"

"Great I'll see you then at eight, see you later Mr. Nash" Chris gave her another sly smile.

"Okay kid tell Jean and big Chris I said hi" He turned his attention back to Sienna. "He's a good looking' guy don't ya think?"

"Yeah,but I have a boyfriend" Sienna took a sip of her green tea.

Kevin stuck his tongue out " Ugh your still with that lame ass poser Rodney?"

"Dad I thought you loved Rodney" Sienna open her water bottle.

"Yeah he's a good kid but he just piss me off that one time when he wanted to be a rapper him and his friends what was the name of that group?" He said.

"Mean Street Posse" Sienna had to laugh, I mean her boyfriend was ridiculous trying to be a white rapper.

Kevin gave his daughter a look which made her laugh a bit more. "The guy is from Greenwich, and he's white there nothing mean about that besides maybe his snobby father"

A few minuets later Sienna and her father arrived at home. She never seen her dad's new home but her brother Keith said it was fucking great and it was. But the inside was going to make you think you were on a episode of cribs. Cream colored carpet in the living room and family room large big screen T.V. My dad was a fan of black so of course his kitchen had that along with hand made titles of black and sliver. Her room was just the way she wanted it. Hardwood floors and a queen sized bed. Hello kitty pillows, pink and white bed spread her father knew her to well. Just then her brother came in and punch her hard on the shoulder.

"Ouch Keith you ass!!" Sienna slaps him on his tan face.

"How you been doing? Where's mom?" He asks tossing her luggage on the bed.

"Fine, with her new boyfriend in Paris" Sienna rolled her eyes. Keith wrinkled his nose at his sister. Back in Connecticut the girls would drool over Keith why Sienna couldn't figure this out . Was it his dimples? Baseball build body? All of those things couldn't make up how annoying he was.

"Why didn't you stay at home, you could have had that huge house to yourself" He stood in the door way of his little sister's room.

"I didn't want to" Sienna walks over to the balcony and saw the sights of the hills that Los Angeles offered. All the houses that surrounded her father's home were just as big or bigger.

"Well, I'm going to play golf and grab something to eat you want to go?" Keith ask.

"Naw I'm going to take a shower and unpack my things." Sienna place her Missoni rhinestone Aviator's on top of her hair.

"Fine" Keith flip her the finger and she did the same. It may look like they dislike each other but they got along really well. Just then Kevin walk in holding a white bag.

"You know I can't wait until tomorrow to give you this" Kevin handed the bag to his daughter. Sienna opens the bag to see that it was a Hello Kitty ceramic white diamond watch. It's perfect Rodney had got her the earrings for Christmas as well.

"Thank you dad!" She said putting it on her left wrist.

"You're welcome" Kevin said. He then rub the blonde turning gray stubble on his chin. " Well I'll be in my office doing some late paper work"

Sienna pouted at her mom and dad all they do is paper work and be in their office. "Why do you all the time have to be in your office"

"Well let's see I had a expensive wife, got three kids, oh and now I have to pay lawyers for you know what, then there are bills, and you Miss Dolce& Gabanna."

"I see your point...now" Sienna place her hands on her hips. "Well tomorrow is Christmas and it's just going to be family day no work" She extended her hand to her father.

"Deal, where did you learn how to make such business deals from?" Kevin ask.

"Ummm... I think it runs in the family"

A few hours later the phone rang _Love_ By Keyshia Cole played on her cell phone it was her boyfriend Rodney. He was a lacrosse player at their private school Levesque Academy. They've been dating for three years and he even got Sienna her own personal horse at his stable. He had blonde hair--well brown now that he dyed it, well build body and good looking.

"Hello?" Sienna smiled into her phone.

"Hey Baby you make it to Cali alright?" He ask laying on his bed.

"Yes I am I miss you" Sienna flop on her bed.

As Rodney was laying on his bed in nothing but his Calvin Kline Boxers. He rand his hand up and down on his six pack.

"Damn... This is going to be our first Christmas without each other"

Sienna pouted her pink lips "I know baby"

Rodney close his eyes. "What are you wearing?"

Sienna sat up on her bed." What?"

"Come on baby, what you got on?"

Sienna raises her eyebrow. "Are you trying to have phone sex with me?"

Rodney adjusted his Bluetooth. "Yeah"

Sienna didn't know what to think. Her and Rodney never had phone sex before He began to

slowly stroke his manhood. "Come ... on baby make my Christmas eve a good one"

"What--I don't know what to do" Sienna slid under her covers a little bit more she un tide her drawstring to her green Juicy Couture sweats. She opens her legs wide and began to slowly touch herself. The sound of Rodney's moaning made her rub a little faster and roll her hips.

"Ahh fuck baby I wish I was there with you right now" Rodney moan into his Bluetooth.

"Me too."

"I want to put my tongue on you" Rodney lick his lips." You want me too...are u rubbing it for

me Sienna" He jerk on his shaft fast.

"...Yeah" Sienna grab a hold of her 34C cup breast with her free left and while her right

shoulder gave support to the phone. Her finger went deep inside of her." Aww ...mmmm..that's it right there"

Rodney sat straight up on his oversized bed." Okay cum for daddy...uhhgghha...mmmm"

Words left Rodney's mouth Sienna got hotter and wetter every time he talk. Her fingers moving  
faster rubbing up and down on her wett lips. "I'm...gonna...ahhh"

There was a knock at the door but Sienna was lost in sex she didn't hear it. "Yeah!!! I'm... mmm" Sienna bit the bottom of her lip tasting the Bobbi Brown lips gloss. With the click of the  
nob the door open.

"Oh yeah... Ahhhhh!" Sienna yelled in shock. "Get out!!"

"Sorry, my bad" Chris close the door and grin to himself the sight he just saw.

Rodney after cumming place the phone up to his ear, "That was hot!! Oh my god"

"Yeah, well I love you I have to go?" Sienna try to make her way onto her feet. "I have to "clean up"

" They both giggled.

"Yeah me too I love you"

With that the two lovers disconnected. Sienna walk towards the door like a cowboy. She open it still shock to see Chris standing there. He look like a model. His destroyed Jeans sat on his wais perfectly, while his whit Armani Exchange Hanley fitted him and showed his muscles really well. Chris look up at Sienna with a different look on his face. Not the same look at the cafe earlier.  
_  
"_Hey what's up?" She ask as if he just didn't see her filling herself up.

"Um" Chris tried to regain focus. " The party did you still want to go?"

Damn hours flew by she for got all about that. "Yes, ummm let me take a shower and I'll be right down"

"Okay" Chris headed downstairs and watch ESPN with Sienna's dad Kevin he was practically another son to him. Chris couldn't believe she had no embarrassment on her pretty face. She wasn't shy at all. Man, this girl got some balls.  
_  
_**Please give me feed back!!!!! R&R THANK U!!!!!!**


	2. Party in the OC

Sienna soon arrived downstairs wearing a gray Diesel certitude jacket with a white tank top underneath. Skinny jeans form D&G Dolce and Gabanna. With a pair of white Prada patton leather thong heels. She locks eyes on Chris and smiled. 

"You ready?" She ask cuffing her BCBG gray clutch purse " I am" she smiled at both men.

"You two have fun" Kevin waved

"I'm pretty sure we will" Chris smirk.

They hour drive from Beverly Hills to Newport was silence and sort of award for Chris anyway. Sienna then turn to him. "So where's this party at?" Nocting that their exiting off the freeway. "A party in Newport being throw by my best friend's older sister" Sienna twirled her blonde hair.

"Oh" Chris's BMW X3 SUV came to a stop by a near by light . "I'm sorry for not knocking earlier" Chris said even though he did knock she couldn't hear it because she was to focus on... something else.

"It's cool I had already came before you open the door" She turned to him to see his facial expression. Which was a Kodak moment his cheeks red as roses. Sienna had to let out a giggle.

"Where here" Chris pulled up to the driveway.

----

Over the summer Billy's dad purchased him and Torrie a Newport Coast house in Orange County. The house was beautiful, the party was being held in the back yard where there was a bar-a-que bar, and fireplace all stone built. Torrie and Billy greeted guest at the font door and directed them to the back. Where Torrie's little brother Mike and his best friend Nick Dystera was drinking shots off Ashley Maserro. Sienna thought the parties back East was something, this was a sight to be seen out of her favorite show Entourage. Chris introduce her to his friends which was the whole party. Layla, Michelle, and Kelly was dancing by the pool side by Pink's U and UR hand. Kelly notice the blonde that was holding Chris's hand.

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_you don't really want to mess wit me tonight_

_just stop and take a second I was fine before you walk out of my life_

_cause you know it over, before it begins_

_don't think twice just give me the money it's just u and ur hand tonight_

"Who is that?" Kelly yelled into Layla's ear.

"I dunno?" Layla adjusted her yellow lace V-neck halter from Bebe. "She's his girlfriend I guess?"

Kelly, noticing most of the guys at the party with their eyes on her. She was always the center of attention no matter who party it was. Kelly then look over to were Andrew was standing, with his friends, Randy Orton, John Cena, and David Baisitsa. After prom Kelly and Andrew stayed in touch but never considered dating one another. Kelly like men and knew what to do with them. Her and Chris dated their freshman and sophomore year. But then they broke up because rumors around the school were that Kelly hook up with three guys on the trip to San Jose that the football team and cheerleaders went to play a game. One out of the three guys were Chris best friend Mike, he confronted them both. They broke up and Mike and Chris's friendship was over for a long time until the beginning of the senior year bygones be bygones and that no other girl would ever come between them again. Sienna smiled when Mike and Mark was taking shots off Ashley one last time. Mike walk over to her.

"I never seen you around here before" Mike said walking towards her. Sienna's smile caught his eye.

"I'm Mike"

"Sienna" She blushed.

"Like the actress...That's hot" Mike laugh.

Sienna giggled. "I guess"

Mike leaned in closer to her. His scent of Versace twinkled her nose." Your hot" his voice was low and sudcitve.

Chris was heading back to Sienna with her amaretto sour and his shot of Jack Daniels. _Here he goes_ again Chris said to himself. He lightly tap Sienna on her soft shoulder and handed her the drink.

"How rude of you to introduce us" Mike said giving space between him and Sienna.

"I think you already have" Chris down his shot of Jack Daniels." This is my childhood friend, she's here from the east coast for winter brake, you know Nash?.."

Mike's mouth drop. "Oh shit your dad is Kevin, he's a cool guy my dad and a few other's play golf and cards all the time. He's a land developer right?"

Sienna nodded yes and never knew her father was so popular. While Sienna got know more about Chris and Mike. Meanwhile on the other side of the backyard. Kelly was giving the new girl a glare she didn't like Mike, nor Andrew, actually any other guys she dated after Chris. They were good in bed basically the " Fuck Buddy" they were guys she knew she couldn't have a relationship with but were and A plus in the bedroom.None of the guys really compared to Chris and Kelly still had feelings for him. But she wasn't about to let him know that...yet. Kelly made her way over to Andrew and his friends. She figure if she can't get attention from one of her boy toys then she get it from another. She walk up behind Andrew.

"Who is that girl she's hot?" John ask licking his lips

"I guess that's Chris' girlfriend, he got good taste" Andrew's eyes were fix sated on how her waist look in the pair of skinny jeans. Kelly rolled her eyes then made herself known to the four men.

"Hey guys haven't seen you in a while, hi Randy" Kelly gave her flirtatious smiled

"Hey Kelly" Randy smirk.

"Hey Andrew?" Kelly grab a hold on his belt buckle.

"Yes Kelly?" Andrew down he's last shot of Jack

Kelly lean upwards on her tip toes and whispered. "I want to show you something."  
A tipsy Andrew took his manly hand through her blonde curls, while his other hand was on her waist. He pulled Kelly in closer to his body . Randy , John, and Dave look at each other.

"I think we better give them some space" Dave look away

"Yeah good idea" Randy chuckled

Even though Mike and Kelly weren't together he'd still fool around and have strong feelings for her. After taking his attention off Sienna, he scan the room for Kelly. She was nowhere to be seen...What the fuck! Mike saw Andrew all over Kelly. "What the hell dose this guy have that I don't" Mike ask himself not knowing he said his statement out loud. Sienna scan to where his eyes were. A blonde with curls in her head and a pink halter top dress, and a much taller, good looking bigger guy all over her.

"That's your girlfriend?" She ask. Mike didn't responded neither did Chris who was talking to Nick behinde the two but still heard ever word of their conversation. Kelly knew what she was doing she still had a effect on Mike. Making him jealous. After Andrew was done kissing on her neck he turn around to see Mike's eyes on him.

"I think you need to get your boyfriend." Andrew said with his hands still over Kelly's waist.

Kelly frowned "That's not my boyfriend" Kelly's gloss lips kiss Andrews.

Mike closed his eyes and turned to Sienna. He just stared at her.

"What?" Sienna question Mike.

He moved in closer to her. "Nothing" Their lips touched. Mike shoved his tongue down Sienna's throat literary. Chris who was irate pulled them apart.

"Dude what the hell?" Chris asks.

Mike couldn't say anything nor Sienna still trying to gasp for air. Chris then look over to where Kelly and Andrew were making out. "Is that was this was all about, that stupid little slut --"

"She's not a slut!" Mike step into Chris face. Sienna couldn't believe they were going to fight over this... _girl._

"So what your going to do... sucker punch me like last time?" Chris and Mike got into each other's face.

"Hey your friends come on" Nick tried to step in font of the two but couldn't. "Chris I'm ready to go home… take me home" Sienna didn't want to see them fight over something stupid she isn't even all that. Chris stood there staring down Mike like he was in a wrestling ring.

"Chris let's go" Sienna demanded voice finally got into Chris's head.

Chris let out a sigh and grab Sienna buy the hand. " Call me when you grow up"

Mike gave him the finger. "What ever bro"

----

The drive home Chris drove fast which scared Sienna a little but not much because Rodney drove fast. Chris pull into her driveway and placed the gear on park.

"So what was all that about?" Sienna ask looking for her keys

"He's just so dumb over her sometimes it's like dude she doesn't want you she's just messing with your head "

"Sounds like you know this girl pretty well huh" Sienna unbuckled her seat belt.

" She and I dated for two years until I heard a rumor that was true going around school saying she hook up with some of the football players when they went to a game out of town. And one of those players were Mike" Chris rub his heads through his head.

Sienna bit her lip. "Damn"

"So were just getting' back as friends, but after the brake up with her and ending the friendship with him, they still messed around with each other and ... whatever" Chris sighs "Now he's fallen in love with her"

Sienna hug Chris. "Your a really nice guy, and a good friend" she kiss him on the cheek leaving a smug of her MAC lips gloss on his cheek. "Thank you for the party "

"Your welcome goodnight"

"Good night Chris"

As Chris drove off and was on his way home his cell rang it was Mike.

"Dude I'm sorry I'm -- I don't know"

"It's cool" Chris stop at the red light on Bakers.

"If you don't mind would you come back to the party?" Mike ask

"Bro I would but were having Christmas breakfast tomorrow morning, I'll meet up with later on today though" Chris said.

It took a while for Mike to responded. "Okay, alright see you later on"

"Okay bye Mike---"

"Chris!" Mike yelled into the phone hoping he hadn't hung up.

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry again" Mike's voice was almost soft like a 4 year -old.

Chris inhale deeply. "It's alright bye bro"

The two friends disconnected. Chris arrived at his home thinking about the way how Kelly effected his best friend. He felt bad for him he hate the she drag him along and have him wrap around her finger it was sad. Chris made a vow to himself to never let a girl have him whoop. Well he wouldn't mind being whipped my Sienna. To bad she had a boyfriend.

**Review please they mean a lot... Thank you for reading!!**


	3. Lost in Lust

**Thanks u to those who read and reviewed. This one is for you Alecia and Tanya!!!!**

Sienna woke up to the smell of French toast, beacon, and eggs on a Christmas Morning. She reach for her soft Cashmere Burberry robe and looked out the window for snow but forgot she was in California and not back home on the East Coast. She headed downstairs into the kitchen to see her older brother who look hung over and her father already eating.

"Good morning " Kevin smiled to his only daughter. Sienna's father was a cheerful guy in the morning.

"Hey daddy ,Merry Christmas" Sienna hug him. She stack her plate with 2 pancakes, three slices of beacon and a cup of orange juice. She loved Christmas breakfast that was the only time her father ever cook.

"Did you have fun last night?" Kevin as handing Keith two alive.

"Yes, it was fun I had a good time" Which was true, she hated that she had to leave early thought but above all she had a good time last night with Chris.

"Great I heard form Shane today, he sends his greetings" Kevin said referring to his older son .

"Later on the Bel Air country club is throwing a Christmas party you game?"

Sienna cock her eyebrow at the sound of her father using slang. She nodded yes.

"Sure, I'll go as soon as my hangover wears off" Keith said rubbing his forehead.

"Great who's going to be there?" Like she'd actually know them. Kevin took a bite off of a strip of crispy beacon.

"Client's of mine, few old and new friends and maybe some kids you met last night at the party.--"

Kevin was interrupted by the vibration of Sienna's cell phone. It was Rodney, she excused herself and headed into her dad's office.

"Hello baby" Sienna spoke softly into her phone.

"Merry Christmas" He said "I wish you were here to see the snow it's beautiful outside"

Sienna pouted "I know _(click) _hold on-- hello?"

"Hi Sienna, this is Chris did I wake up?"

"No, hi Chris Merry Christmas"

"Uhh yeah…. I'm Jewish"

Silent

"Oh my God I'm sorry… I mean"

Chris then laughs over the phone. "I'm kidding" Sienna let's out a little giggle of her own.

"There's this Christmas Party at the country club then afterwards a few friends of mine are going over to West Hollywood you up for it?"

Sienna smiled at that fact of spending another night on the town with Chris. "Sure I'm in"

"Okay, and this time if I pick you up I'll knock louder"

Sienna twisted her lips. "Whatever I'll meet you there….see you later"

"Bye"

Sienna almost click her phone off until she for got that her _boyfriend _was on the other end.

"Hey Rodney my bad honey that was….my mom" She didn't mean to lie but Sienna didn't

want Rodney to ask her a million and three questions.

"Yeah… that's cool well, I have to go open my the rest of my presents and then get ready for Christmas dinner love me?"

"Of course love you , kisses" Sienna click her phone off and thought about what should she wear tonight.

-----

Around noon, Mike's doorbell rang. Mike still in his bed clothes which was a white tank top and yellow Nike basketball shorts. He answered the door to see Brooke Hogan on the other side. She was wearing a white cashmere sweater , with a pair of destroyed Abercrombie & Fitch denim skirt with cream colored Ugg's. She was holding a present for Mike covered in green wrapping paper with Santa Clause and a red bow.

"Merry Christmas!!" She said perky like a cheerleader. Mike gave her a hug and a big smile.

"….I…didn't…" Brooke slap him on the shoulder softly. "It's okay"

Brooke had been having a crush on Mike since forever. Mike knew this but still consered

Brooke as a friend. Every time he'd smiled or gave her a hug, she could feel her heart beat faster, and faster and her knees would suddenly get weak. She was so determined that they were meant for each other. But Kelly Barbie Kelly stood in the way of their relationship. Only if she could just vanish into thin air. In Brooke's eyes she was so lucky to have Mike like more than friends.

"So you going to the country club tonight?" Mike ask opening his present.

"Of course I am" Brooke said not taking her brown eyes off him.

Mike's jaw drop as to what she got him. "What….Oh shit!!" It was a vintage Rolex gold watch. She knew mike would like it because he was into watches and a Rolex was a favorite of his.

"I can't believe you--"

Brooke place her finger tips on Mike's lips. "Shhh... just put it on!"

Mike love the way the watch look on his wrist. "I don't know what to say thank you"

Brooke grab him by the drawstring of his basketball shorts. "Well… say you'll be my date tonight for the Christmas party"

Mike smiled. "Sure why not" He kiss her on the cheek. Brooke enjoyed the fact that Mike was going to be her date at the country club but would he stay her date when the party is over?

----

Andrew, Torrie, Keira, Randy, Trish, and Dave all gathered around Andrew's Malibu Mansion.

"So are we going to the country club tonight?" Keira asking her friends as she picks her nails.

"No, I'm so over that we should just head to Area or to Ashley's house" Trish said gazing out at the beach through Andrew's 12ft window of his parent's mansion.

"What was that drama about last night…..was you going to fight my brother?" Torrie asks. Andrew was about to answer but Trish interrupted.

"So do you like….go with Kelly now?"

"No and no I was just having fun last night—but seriously your brother was going to get his ass

kick if her tried something….he can have Kelly"

"Yeah, because we all know who your in love with" Keira said referring to her best friend Trya who was in San Fresno with her parent's and older brother. Andrew tried to cover up the smile that was creeping on his face.

"Whatever"

-----

Kelly called Andrew's cell phone twice, if she dialed the number again that would look really desperate. "Whatever I'm over it". Kelly really didn't like attending these even but being a chief debutante was not easy. She had to be a top charmer and lady in front of old rich farts, she hated it. She looks around inside of her over sized closet. Full of designer clothes with tags still on some of the items. She pick out a black strapless knee length, off the runway vintage Chanel black stain dress. Was she going to a Christmas party or a movie premier? Her hair pulled back in the perfect curls. There was only one problem, Pearls or diamonds?

----

Expensive cars and limos packet the driveway of the Bel Air Country club. Sienna was use to attending things like this. Her mother was in the politics and her father a land developer. But they did things different in California. Her father on her left arm and her brother on her right Sienna felt like a movie star. Her blonde hair pinned back in curls with a little hump in front. Her knee length black and white dress from Versace showed every curves well. And her perfect diamond sliver 6 1/2 inch Jimmy Choo heels gave her legs a sight to see. When she entered the country club she scans the room looking for Chris. The only thing she saw was old men drinking scotch and smoking fat cigars and old women sipping from their wine glasses and laughing really fake at jokes that's weren't funny. Her mom did it all the time.

"Good evening Mr. Nash" Bus boy handed her father a tray with two fat Cuban cigars and two wine glasses of Crystal. Sienna was surprise to know how popular her father was even thought he got the same attention back in New York and Connecticut. Her dad was royalty in this town. He introduces her to lawyers, high surgeon doctors, senators, directors, movie and music producers, etc. Even though Sienna wasn't a debutante she knew how to carry herself well in front of "people" like them. After splitting up apart with her father and older brother. She made her way to the food buffet.

"_Shit why couldn't they have a big ass burger?" _She cursed to herself. Soon enough familiar faces started to show up form the party last night. She notices a tall blonde wearing a whit dress on the arm of Mike. Who look good in a suit as well minutes the tie. Sienna then turned her attention back to the white crackers with many choices of cheese.

"You look amazing"

The voice belong to Chris as he said the words in her ear. Sienna turned around her green eyes sparkled and greeted Chris with a smile.

"Not so bad yourself"

Chris took Sienna left hand and kisses it. _Ahhh_ such a gentleman. He was sporting a black suede blazer with a white dress shirt and black pants. Mike spotted them and began to walk towards the two.

"Hi….um….. I just wanted to say sorry for kissing you last night?" Mike kept his hands in his pockets.

"That's okay—you couldn't help yourself" Sienna grin

Mike laughs "Yeah your irresistible"

Chris and Mike gave each other a " _It's okay were cool_ " look and shook hands. Sienna

excuse herself into the ladies restroom. In the mirror she place on her tinted entice lips gloss from MAC. The tall blonde she'd seen earlier with Mike joined her.

"Great dress" She said.

"Thank you, yours too" Sienna pouted her lips in the mirror.

"So how do you know Mike?"

Sienna's guest was that she notice him talking to her and Chris. "A party last night"

"Oh I'm Brooke by the way" She pack on some foundation.

"Sienna"

----

"I have to go to the rest room" Kelly said after parting ways with her parents guest. Shaking hands, laughing at jokes that weren't funny and other things that came along with being a lady. She opened up the door to see…..that girl…..that dress, and Brooke talking. Sienna smiled and gave her a wave, Kelly glared at her, but then at Brooke even more. Then went inside one of the stalls.

"Bitch" Brooke leaned in and said to Sienna before grabbing her Fendi clutch purse. Sienna did

the same before accidentally bumping into a bust brunette on her way out that was Candice.

"Sorry" Both ladies said.

"Great dress" The brunette spoke.

"Thanks" Sienna smiled.

The brunette made her way into the bathroom to see her little cousin washing her hands.

"I didn't see Andrew"

"So I don't care" Kelly air dried her hands.

"Did he call you back?" Candice ask rising and eyebrow and knowing the answer already.

Kelly didn't respond and gave her a look in the mirror.

"I got some drama to cause"

--

Chris had introduced Sienna to other best friend Kenny Dykstra who mother was in Real Estate and a former model. And father was the owner of night clubs and casino's in Vegas and condo's in New York. With his girlfriend Mickie James her dad was a truck driver while her mom served food to high school kids. She'd sometimes feel uncomfortable around Kenny and his lifestyle he was rich and she wasn't. They met their 10th grade year at a party in the summer that was thrown by a friend of a friend and Mickie was invited. They got along well and started dating. Kenny loved her no matter what her mom and dad did for a living he made her feel as comfortable as he could around his own kind.

" I love your dress" Mickie said to Sienna "Where did you get it?"

"Versace"

Mickie bit her bottom lip. "Oh it's….really nice."

Kenny then grab his girlfriend by the arm and guided her to the dance floor. Chris did the same to Sienna. She giggled a little bit of how he places his hands on her hips. Mike while talking to his father and Mr. Orton, he looks for Brooke and hope that her and Kelly didn't kill each other in the bathroom. There was a tap on his shoulder and the smell of the Vera Wang perfume came to his nose.

"Excuse me Mr. Wilson, Mr. Orton do you mind if I steal Mike away for one dance?" Kelly was good, she knew how to play her cards right in front of parents. But if they only knew. Mike's father smiled.

"Sure"

As the two moved father away from the two men Mike rolled his eyes. "What happened Andrew didn't show up?"

Kelly put on her " entering –bitch-mode" face. " Are you going to dance with me or not?"

When Brooke turned around to see if Mike was still talking to his father and Mr. Orton, she saw then grinding on the dace floor of the country club.

"_Oh shit" _She moaned under her breath. She wanted to grab Kelly by her hair and throw her across the room. Instead she just sat down to the nearest table and sat down. Sienna, sat down next to her "Where's"- Sienna didn't finish her words when she look in the same direction as

Brooke. Nick, Chris, and Mickie made their way to the table where they were sitting as well.

Chris knew Brooke was a great friend and would make a wonderful girlfriend but she didn't need to be treated like this. He wrap his arm around her shoulder.

"Hey let's get out of here and go to Area or something"

Brooke shook her head no. "I came with him" after pausing for a second, Brooke's eyes watered up a little. Then turn back to Chris.

"Brooke….he came with you but doesn't look like he's going to leave with you" Chris spoke the words and they sank in the pit of her flat stomach. Her brown eyes landed on Mike and

Kelly one last time.

"Fuck it" Brooke stood up and headed out the door Mickie, and Nick followed. Sienna turn around to Kelly. She had Mike drooling all over her. "_That Bitch"_

----

The five made their way into Hollywood hot spot AREA. The line was long and pack. People maybe waited hours and hours to get into this club. The ladies still had on their dresses, while Kenny and Chris changed into blue jeans. As Nick's limo driver pulled into the VIP lot, all five of the kids jump out and walk straight through the crowds of people and into the club.

"What the hell, I've been standing here for two hours!" A random guy said wearing a LRG track jacket.

"Fucking rich brats!!" Another guy yelled wearing a loud shirt out of the mid 90's.

Sienna felt bad but there wasn't anything she could do. The VIP section was private. You could see what everyone was doing but they couldn't see you. There was a gray suede couch, and a two bottles of Don Perrion for the ladies. Kenny ordered him and Chris a bottle of Jack Daniels and two shots each of Proton. Brooke repeatedly dialed Mike's number time after time again. But still no answer. Mickie grab her Blackjack .

"Your gonna have fun tonight….drink this" Mickie pass her a shot of Nick's Jack Daniels. Brooke only knowing Mickie through Nick she seemed determined to get her mind off Mike.

"Have fun Merry Christmas" Mickie smiled.

Joints were pass around like candy and twenty minutes later the expensive champagne was gone. Sienna's buzz was coming on strong and decided to dance on the table. She removed her sliver Jimmy Choo heels and join Brooke on the table to dance. Mickie and Kenny were too busy kissing.

I want you to loosen up my button baby

But you keep fronting, say what you gone do to me

But I anit seen nothing, I'll telling you to loosen up my buttons baby

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby

But you keep fronting, say what you gone to me

But I anit seen nothing

Chris eyes was fixated on how Sienna moved her hips and her body. Sienna thought he look so hot high. His eyes were low and he was so clam. Her intention was giving him a lap dance but instead she just tease him dancing with Brooke. Chris never like sharing his girl another anyone even if it's a another female. But this wasn't he's girl, this was a friend. The two girls grind on each other as the Pussycat Dolls blast through the night club. Chris licks hi lips a Sienna and then join them. He stood up touching Sienna's silk like legs. Her green eyes look down at him, she took a step down. His muscled body felt so good on hers. Rodney was in shape but not like this guy. She wrap her arms around his neck and moved in a little closer to him.

"Your body is so hot" He whispered into her ear.

Sienna blush "Really? You think so"

Chris raised and eyebrow. " I want to know so"

His lips touch her neck and he moan softly. Sienna hike up her dress a little more she was becoming even more dazed and felt we wetness forming between her legs.

"Get a room!" Kenny yelled at the two of them. For a minute Chris forgot that he wasn't alone with Sienna. For the past minutes while they were lost in lust. He could have sworn it was just him and her. Sienna thought the same.


	4. Uninvited

**Thank you for those who have read The Hills and reviewed!!!!!!**

Sienna awoke rubbing her eyes that early afternoon. She looks around to see Chris, Mickie, and Kenny lying around her on the floor in the living room of a huge mansion. She looks down at her shirt and notice she was wearing a oversized McMahon Academy royal blue football shirt. Her curls had fallen out and her head was pounding like a drum. She removed to covers and slowly got up trying not to awake Chris who was sleeping beside her. He looks so peaceful but the dried drool on the side of his mouth wasn't sexy. Sienna found the kitchen. From the pictures on the wall, this had to be Nick's house. There she found Brooke wearing a pair of baggy basketball shorts and the same shirt as Sienna but red.

"Hey" Sienna said.

"Hi, I thought you were Mrs. Dykstra, what's up?"

"Nothing, my head is killing me?"

"Take these, and drink this" Brooke handed Sienna a bottle water and two aspirins.

"Thanks… did you have fun last night?" Sienna asks taking the popping the aspirins in her mouth.

Even though Brooke's Christmas night didn't end the way she wanted it to a smile came to her face. "Yes….I really had fun but it look like you had more fun than I did."

Sienna raised her eyebrow. "What-"

"You and Chris was going to go there last night"

Sienna twisted her lips, before she could respond, Sienna phone made a beeping noise. She received a text from Rodney asking what she was doing. Brooke walked across the counter to be noise.

"He's cute… damn cute who's that?" She asks.

"My boyfriend Rodney"

Brooke had a confused look on her face. "What…. I thought"

"NO, NO (laughs) Chris and I are just friends, we kind of grew up together before my mom and dad moved to the east cost when I was 6 or 8 but…now my mom and dad are going through a divorce so.. My dad moved back here and I'm visiting him for my winter brake"

"Oh….well last night looked more than you two were just friends" Brooke bit the bottom of her lip.

Sienna blushed. "It was the Jack, and little strip dance"

"Hey , hey don't blame that on Jack" Brooke giggled "And that dance…you look like a pro"

"Whatever" Sienna twirled her cell phone around Nick's marble counter top and smiled at thought of what would happened is she was single and her and Chris went all the way.

---

Kelly felt like shit the next morning. She yarn and wipe the sleep from her eyes. She turn over to see who was breathing loudly next to her. It was Mike, sleeping.

"Oh Fuck..." Kelly moans and rolled her eyes as she got out of Mike's bed. She was naked and didn't care if anyone walked into Mike's room and saw her. She slip on her sexy black dress from the night before, along with her heels and slowly opened the door. But before she could even turn the nob...

"Kelly, where you going?" Mike ask getting up and wrapping the sheets around his waist.

Kelly tried to think of something quick and smart to say. "Well...home"

"Why wasn't I" Mike caught himself. "Well I thought we could have breakfast"

Kelly placed her hands on her hip." Look thanks Mike but I rather go home I got something to do"

Mike ran to his bedroom door. "Okay...well...how was it"

"How was what?"

Mike smiled. "What we did last night...the sex"

"_Well very inexperniced, came way before I did, and it's not just even the sex I just don't like you in that way"_ Kelly frowned at the commented she said to herself. She was the type of girl to say that to a guy but she knew Mike would jump off the San Francisco Bridge. She placed her hand to his cheek and put on her fakest smiled. "Honey...you got something" _"Just not me_"

"I'll take you home, give me time to put on clothes" Mike kissed Kelly on the cheek. He was so sweet but Kelly wasn't attracted to him. She thanks God that he was drunk last night because she didn't want to relive that whole thing over again.

----

After getting out of the car with Kenny, Sienna exchanged numbers with both Mickie and Brooke. She gave Chris a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you guys later" Sienna said waving goodbye.

"Later on we're all going to the Geisha House" Nick yelled from the window of his Navy Blue BMW X5.

Sienna smiled. "Sure I'm up for it"

They watch as she got in her house safely and drove off. Meanwhile Brooke and Mickie were talking in the back. Kelly took a few glances at Chris.

"What?"

Nick didn't say anything, he smlied.

Chris smiled as well. "What ...dude why you are smling?"

"Because, you feeling her bro-"

"I am not, were friends we grew up together ...a little were just filling in on were we left off before she left California" Chris played with the buttons on his Blackberry.

Kenny made a sharp left on Beverly Blvd. "Well seems like last night you were trying to fill in something else was well"

"I would never disrespect her on her boyfriend"

"But what if she didn't have a boyfriend?" Nick eyed his best friend from the corner of his eye.

Chris turned his head to look out the window. "I don't know can you just get me home please...she's hot and she's good company but I'm not looking for a girlfriend right now"

"Is it Kelly or you just don't want a girlfriend right now?" Kenny looked to his best friend, finally arriving at his Beverly Hills mansion. Chris waved to Brooke and Mickie and walk over to his best friend. "I don't...I 'll see you at dinner tonight"

As Kenny drove off he ask himself was he really over Kelly.

---

"I guess you're too busy in Paris to call me Mom I left you three messages and text on your phone call me back." Sienna pouted at her Pink Razor as she closed it with a click. Her mom didn't even call her to wish her a Merry Christmas. Sienna brushed that off and looks through the clothes for something to wear tonight. She found a white stretch cotton belt shirt dress from Bebe, with a pair of Christian Louboutin peep toe heels.

There was a knock on her bedroom door. "Are you on the phone...let me know now" Chris peek his head in.

"You got jokes?" Sienna sprayed on her Princess perfume by Vera Wang. "I'm ready"

Chris took a step further into Sienna's room. Wearing a black Marc By Marc Jacobs blazer and a white button down with slacks from Saks. His brown eyes started directly to Sienna's.

"What?" She ask him.

Chris smiled. "Nothing you look nice...you never have a bad day do you?"

"I try"

Chris then saw the picture of a blonde haired guy in a grey school uniform blazer. "This is"

"Rodney my boyfriend"

The looked like a Ralph Lauren male model. Chris cleared his throat. "Yeah...so how long have you been together?"

Sienna placed three pair of Gold bangles on her left wrist. "Two years"

Chris places the picture back on the night stand next to Sienna's bed. "Well he's lucky"

Sienna smiled. "Well...we better get going if were getting a good table"

"Nick made online reservations so...were cool" He placed his hands inside his pockets. "You had fun last night?"

"Of course I did...I don't remember much but I had fun" She lick her lips.

"Yeah I did too" Nick's ring tone played on his Blackberry phone. "Yeah"

"Did you pick her up yet or are you trying to skip dinner and go straight for dessert" Nick laugh

Chris playfully rolled his eyes. "I'm on my way right now" With a push of his button on his cell phone he disconnected with Nick. "You ready?"

"Sure"

------

Meanwhile Randy, Andrew, Torrie, Tyra, Dave, Keira, Trish and the rest of the crew along with others were at Andrew's Malibu Mansion. It was a small get-to-gather that only a few people knew about. Andrew had text only his closes friends and a few of his college homies he was cool with this year. Kelly was board and wanted to have some fun. So she decided to crash their little get -to- gather along with Layla and Michelle. They pulled into the Andrew's driveway.

"How did you even find out about this? I thought you haven't talked to Andrew since..."

Kelly cut Layla from completing her sentence. "Because big mouth Mike told me about it and it doesn't matter"

"But what if Ty-"

"So what if she's here? Their not together" Kelly slammed the door on her sliver Porsche.

Layla look at Michelle. "I don't think this is a good idea"

"Well walk home then, see if you can make to West Hollywood in those Gucci heels of yours" Kelly threw Michelle a fake bitch smiled. But Layla knew she wasn't kidding.

"Just go over there and talk to her" Dave said pushing his best friend in the shoulder.

"No...I'm gonna go play poker with--"

Dave frowned. "Andrew what was the whole reason for throwing this party?"

Andrew played with the drawstring on his D&G Dolce and Gabbana hoodie. "Look she just go here...I'm gonna let her breath a little I waved Dave...I said hi"

Tyra was talking to Keira, Torrie, Ashley, and Trish on the other side of Andrew's backyard patio. "Well I don't want to bother him, he looks busy talking to Dave"

Keira rolled her eyes "Whatever go talk to him, Andrew and Dave are probly talking about you anyway"

"Well why do you think he had this party in the first place TyTy" Torrie sat down next to her.

Trya raised her glass" Maybe for shit like that" A girl make that girls form UCLA was flirting with him. Andrew's eyes finally met Tyra's. He decides to give the two girl the boot and made his way over to Tyra.

"Hey" he spoke softly trying his best to give her eye contact.

Tyra gave a fake smile "Hey Andrew"

It strange how someone could break your heart and that person can still make your heart beat fast, and butterflies in your stomach. Andrew did for Tyra, everyday and night. "You like UCLA so far...seems like you made a quite few of friends" Tyra eyed the girls that was flirting with him earlier.

Andrew turned around. "Yeah..it's cool...how Howard?"

"Fun" Tyra took a sip of her drink. "Well where's your Barbie"

Andrew gave Tyra a smirk. "What...were not serious she wasn't even invited"

"Oh really" Tyra held her drink up towards the stairs that lead down to his backyard patio.

Andrew's eyes widen. He gave Randy and Dave a _What the fuck_ look, they returned it. There stood Kelly and her friends Layla and Michelle. They stood on the stairs exchange numbers with some random guys from UCLA.

"Who invited them?" Keira ask turning to Trish.

Trish just shrugs her shoulders. "But I think they came to crash"

Kelly spotted Andrew she didn't care that he was talking to Tyra. Her blue jean mini skrit from Juicy Couture showed a little bit of butt cheeks as she walks. She felt the draft but didn't bother to adjust her skrit. Kelly raised her eyebrow at Tyra then smiled at Andrew.

"You didn't tell me it was a party going on" She ran her index finger on his chest.

"It's not a party it's a small gathering---and what are you doing here?" Andrew brushed away her hand.

Tyra let out a little chuckle. Kelly ignored it. "I call you...I was wondering if you were coming to the Christmas party last night you didn't answer to the phone"

"That should have gave you a hint" He said coldly.

"Ugh...excuse me but the last couple of months you've been blowing up my sidekick and now that's your ex is standing right here I should get a hint?!" Kelly's facial expression look like she wanted to cry and punch the shit out of Andrew at the same time. Tyra slowly walked away bagging away form the two of them. She'd been the center of attention once before.

"Look you need leave you wasn't invited and..."

Kelly cut him off. "You want me to leave...Too bad, I can ignore you for the whole time I'm here but, there's too many hot guys that I need to hook up with" She then slaps him in face and walk away. Michelle and Layla held their hands to their mouth in shock.

"Why did you slap him?" Michelle aks.

"Because...I wanted to" She randomly pulled a guy towards her wearing a UCLA shrit. "Hey, what's your name?"


	5. Walk me home

**N/A: Big ups to my girl Alecia "Kiss and Tell" is off the chain!! And Torque I'm still waiting for Layla. Shanny is your reading this get well soon. And last but not least to Tanya. This one is for you!!!!!**

**The song "Walk me Home" Belongs to Mandy Moore...Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Oh this is nice" Mickie said. Kenny was always taking her out to nice places to wine and dine. She'd almost thought she'd been to every restaurant in California 

The five soon arrived at the Geisha House located in Hollywood. Nick invited his cousin Brad along, he didn't want Brooke to feel uncomfortable begin the only one there without a date. The party for five then became six. Brad was 6'4 tan nice smile and brown hair with brown eyes. Good looking but he wasn't Mike.

Kenny introduces him. "This is Brad my cousin, you know these two" pointing at Mickie and Chris. "That's Sienna and this is Brooke"

Brad kept his eyes on Sienna for a minute. Then truing his attention to Brooke. "Hi"

"Hi" Brooke smiled.

The crew look at the mean. The guy all had the Grilled flat iron koke beef stake. Brooke ordered the Maine Lobster, Nick ordered the Cucumber Sunomono w/Shrimp for Mickie. While Sienna had the satueed Calamari.

"So how long are you here Sienna?" Nick asked.

"Until the end of my winter brake"

Brad looked up. "Oh your not form here?"

"I was born here but I left when I was five or four and moved to the East cost"

"Really? New York?" He was talking more to Sienna than Brooke.

"No.Grennwhich, Connecticut"

Brad was trying hard not to flirt with Sienna right in front of Chris who thought was her boyfriend."Cool" He looked at Chris then turns and smiled to Brooke." So...you look really nice"

"Thanks" She gave him a weak smile.

The food came it was great. The food was fanatics, the six of them everything. Brad took a sip of his drink and look up at Brooke. "You ready for dessert ice cream anyone?" He laugh.

"Whatever bro I can't do it, I'm out" Chris removed the napkin from his lap.

"Yeah me too I think I'm done" Sienna agreed with Chris.

After Kenny sign the check and paid the waitress at $20 tip, he began to rub his now expanded six pack. "Yeah I think I'm done for tonight too you ready?"

"Sure" Mickie said then she slowly got up "I'll be right back I have to go to the restroom" She whispered in Kenny's ear. "I think I have to take a shit" She quickly made her way to the ladies room.

"Baby don't tell me just go"

"Well it's nice to have met you Brooke" He shook her hand.

"Same to you"

He then reach for Sienna's hand and took a look at Chris. "It was nice meeting you as well" He kiss her left hand.

"Well..." Chris said under his breath.

"You too...bye you guys"

"See you later" Kenny waved.

"I'll go check up on Mickie" Brooke excused herself from the two men. Kenny slap Brad on the shoulder.

"What?"

"You were Brooke's date...why were you trying to hit on Sienna?"

"She's fucking hot!! Sorry I couldn't help myself...they don't go out with each other do they?"

Kenny rolled his eyes." Well to me it looks like you wouldn't have cared you were flirting with her right in front--"

"So...what's up with her?" Brad gave a smirk

"She's has a boyfriend"

"Too bad" Brad stretch he then licks his lips.

----

_Walk me home, I don't want to go all the way alone_

_Baby would, take my hand_

_Come with me now to a special land _

_Baby would you walk with me home_

It was now 10:44pm. Chris had just arrived in Sienna's driveway.

"Well your hear...home" Chris said

"Do you mind if I stay a little while...I really don't feel like going in right now? And I like this song"

The radio was playing Mandy Moore's "Walk me Home" .He turned the engine off. "Sure"

"Can you believe that guy?"

"Oh Brad...yeah he's like that doesn't care Mike, Kenny and I had to save him from a lot of ass kicking"

Sienna unbuckled her seat belt." Really?"

"So tell me about Rodney...you don't talk about him as much"

A smiled crept on Sienna cutie face. " Well what do you want to know we've been dating for three years of two"

_3am your on my mind once again_

_I must have been dreaming thought I felt your heart beat just then_

_And I wonder how it will be if I was your lady and you were my man_

_I will put my heart in your hand_

_and it will never end_

"You love him?" Chris asks not giving Sienna eye contact.

"Of course" Sienna laugh.

Chris didn't say anything. "Why do you like this song?"

Sienna shrugs her shoulders. "I don't know I just do"

_Walk me home_

_I don't want to go all the way alone_

_Baby would you walk with me home_

_Baby would take my hand_

_Come with me now to a special land_

_Baby would you walk with me home_

"Would you ever go back out with Kelly?" Sienna ask.

Chris raised his eyebrow. "I don't know...I still love her but she hurted me really bad. She was actually the first girl I was in love with"

"Do you ever think you can fall in love again. You know trust another girl with your heart?" Sienna was curious.

"I'm not sure...I dated after that but it wasn't the same but I'm over it though"

Sienna place her hand on his shoulder. "Awww...do you need a shoulder to cry on I'm here"

"Yeah only for one more week shut up get out of my car!" Chris playfully joke with Sienna "If you tell anyone about this conversation I'll punch you in the face"

"Shhhhh it would be our little secret"

Sienna hop out of Chris Porsche Cheyenne SUV. "I'll see you later...drive home safe Chris"

"Goodnight Sienna"

As Chris started back up his SUV, he was going to miss the hell out of Sienna when she left. As he was making a right on Dearntin Dr, he thought to himself. After the whole brake up with Kelly he never admitted to anyone that he still loved her. Or was in love with her.


	6. Telling Mike off

**N/A: Here's to Tanaya you ask for it and I'll give it to ya. Thanks for the reviews tell me if you got any ideas. Please Review!!!**

**

* * *

**

**New Year's Eve Day**

Give it to momma

Give it, Gvie it Gvie it to my mamma

Give it Give it to my momma

For some strange reason you've done pleasin me like it's okay

Like a perm that's been left in too long

it's a burn, the result that it won't take

Sienna was listen to Beyonce's "Green light" in the passenger side of her father black BMW sedan. Driving down Rodeo dr, today was daddy daughter day. Where he basically took her shopping. No questions ask just pay daddy. They hit up Kitson, and Lisa Kline on Robertson Blvd. Sienna walk out of both stores with three bags which total around $13,213. bucks. Her last stop was Neiman Marcus. She bought a purse from Chanle $1,070, Dior sunglasses $310 (2x), True Reglion Jeans $198.00 (3x).

"Hey"

Sienna turned around to see Brooke.

"Hi, out shopping?" Sienna ask noticing Brooke holding the shopping bags.

"Yeah I got a few things." Brooke holding up five shopping bags. "Are you doing anything later?"

"Why is there another party? I'm starting to feel like Tara Reid"

"A New Year's Eve party in the Hollywood Hills, that's where we'll go if Nick can't get us to Area"

"Okay, well just call me later and I'm in...How did things go with that guy"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Don't even ask. I'll catch up with you later"

Sienna finally made her way to the counter. "Dad do all these kids do here is party"

Her father Kevin was about to ask that question until he notice to total cost of his daughter's iteams."What did you buy?" He said pulling out his black card.

"Christian Louboutin shoes $710.00, Dior sunglasses $275.00, daddy daughter day priceless"

"Con artist"

Sienna cell phone rang it was her mom.

"Well nice to know that you're alive"

"What excuse me?" Samatha asked her only daughter.

"Mom don't play with me I call you like a million times and you didn't answer!"

"Sorry how's L.A.?"

"Fine...How's Paris?" She faked her voice to make it seem like she cared.

"Wonderful, I can't wait to show what Robert got me for Chrismas Sienna"

"I can't wait"

"How's Keith?"

"High, other than that he's fine"

"And your father?"

"Great"

"That's good to hear, well I call you later sweetheart it's bedtime over here"

"Bye mommy"

"Love you Sienna"

Sienna closed her phone shut. She then look at her father who was putting her bags into his BMW.

"Who was that?"

"Mom...she ask how you were doing and she said hi"

"Well..next time she calls tell her I said hello"

"That's it after 26 years of maarige you send messages through your kids and it's just hello"

Kevin took a quick look at his duaghter. "Sienna...you can't fix things that are broken"

"But it wasn't broken in the beginng" Sienna look out her window. "I'm never getting married"

---

Kenny, Brad and Mike joined Chris at his Beverly Hills Mansion. Brad and Nick were playing Chris's Playsation III. As Chris came out of his walk in colset, Brad gave him a look.

"Hey man I'm sorry about last night bro I know she was your date but I couldn't help myslef" Brad shook hands with Chris.

"Dude I know it's, okay...were just friends"

"Who ya talking about?" Mike asks sending Kelly a text.

"Chris's friend Sienna whoooo if she came to McMachon Acdmany this year all the guy would be all over her" Brad

"She is hot but that was rude how you treated Brooke dude" Kenny said tapping the button's on the controler.

"Where did you guys go?" Mike ask.

"Geisha House, we tried to call you but we'd thought you'd be too busy with... Kelly" Chris smrik.

"Brooke is a nice girl she dosen't need to be treated like that" Kenny said not taking his eyes off Chris's Massive flat screen T.V. "That was fuck up what you did at the Christmas party you know that right?"

Mike adjusted the collor to his Lacoste track jacket." It was just a dance, and I couldn't find Brooke for the rest of the night anyway"

"That's because we took her to Area...she saw you out there on the dance floor Mike and Kelly that slut knew what she was doing"

"Dude..don't"

"Why not that's what she is a slut, she dosen't even want you Mike open your eyes you seen the shit she did to Chris and what she did spohpmore year!" Kenny was angery he threw the joystick on the bed.

"She dose get's around bro I hit that more than once" Brad said in a low key voice not taking his focus on the game.

"Look I'm telling you this because I'm your bestfriend she dosen't want you if she wasn't as rich as she is she'd be tricking you for everything you've got"

Mike look at Chris. "I have nothing to say don't put me in this"

"Don't look at him because if you pulled some shit like that with me that you did with Chris, and you were suppose to be my bestfriend you would have beenn dead to me Mike"

Mike smrik. "Like anyone would sleep with Mickie"

Kenny's fist punch Mike direclty in the mouth. Mike tried to swing back but miss and Chris held him back as well.

"I'll see you at the party tonight" Kenny said storming out of Chris room with Brad follwing behind him. Chris let Mike out of his grip.

"Go get some ice" Chris said noticing Mike's bottom lips bleeding. Mike knew he went to far talking about Kenny's girlfriend. Mike thoguht the same thing when he called Kelly slut. Mike wouldn't listen to reason he just had to have and be with Kelly even after having his bestfriend tell him off.


	7. New Years Kiss

**Big thanks for those who read the story and reviews. Enjoy !!!!**

* * *

Later that eveing Sienna walk into her borther's room. He was wearing jean from PRPS and a dress shrit and Blazer from Nieman Marcus . The smell of his Polo cologne hit her nose. 

"Whooo baby you look good where are you going?" Sienna flop on her borther bed.

He adjusted his collor on his dress shrit. "Going out to eat, doing the countdown at somenight club, and then hittting up any after party that the city of angles have to offer and I'm not driving becaused I'm gonna get fuccckkked up!!!!"

Sienna let out a giggle. " Whatever"

"I know your going somewhere" Keith notice Sienna's black bubble shoulder short dress and a pair of black heels form BEBE.

"Yeah...a party in the Hills and maybe hitting up the club" Sienna's phone rangtone was _Bossy_ by Kelis. It was Brooke number that pop up on her cell.

"Hey you ready? I'm outside"

"Okay"

Sienna hop into Brooke's red Rang Rover." You look nice" Sienna said. Brooke was wearing a yellow tunic from Young, Fabulous, and Broke collection.White leggins and peep toe heels from Fendi.

"You to you ready to party?!"

"Always"

--

In Los Angels everything was big to Sienna the cars, houses, everything expcet the skinny poeple.The way they partied here was so different. She arrvied infornt of a Cailfornia Hollywood Hills mansion. After Brooke pop the lock on her SUV, she turned to Sienna.

"This is my friend Shawn partents house, who's throwing the party. He graduated from my high school in 05 but he still love throwing parties and being invited is so cool"

As Sienna and Brooke made their way into Shawn's house Sienna notice the blonde girl that was dacning on Mike at the Christmas party. Brooke placed her hands on her hip and sigh.

"It's like every where I go she's there I can't excape her"

Sienna grab the taller blonde by the arm. "Let's go out by the pool and get some drinks"

_Meanwhlie..._

Kenny arrived with Brad and Chris, all of three of friends were sporting Cizitizens of Hummanity jeans and dress shrits from Ambercombie and Blazers from Hugo Boss. They high the guys they knew and kiss the girls they knew on the cheek. Mickie wanted to spend the New Year with Kenny but her mom and dad made her go to chruch. Chris eyes wonder through the sea of teenagers. Kenny handed him a beer and smirk in toe.

"Who you look for?" Kenny rasied his eyebrow.

"No one ...actually Mike, you busted his lip you know"

"Yeah I didn't mean to punch but he shouldn't have said what he said about my girl" Kenny took a gulp of his drink."And look at her now down there she's not even thinking about him"

From the baconly, Kenny, and Chris saw Kelly dacing and making out with some guy that wasn't a famliar face.Kenny smlied when he saw Sienna and Brooke entering the house from the pool and patio.

"There's your girl"

Sienna and Brooke waved to the two, they smlied and waved back." Come down and dance!" Brooke yelled over Cassie's _Me&U_.

Kenny and Chris made their way to the two ladie, they greated eachothers with a hug." Happy New Year's Eve" Kenny said to both Brooke and Sienna.

"The same to you too" Brooke said.

"You want to dance...I'm sober this time" Chris said holding his hands up.

Sienna laugh." Sure"

_Baby it's me and you now_

_I've been waiting_

_Think I'm going to make a move... now_

_Baby tell me if you like it_

"You look nice, I love that blazer!" Sienna wrap her arms around Chris's neck.

"Thank you...I think you have the best legs" Chris wishpered in her ear. Sienna blush.

"Look at them Kenny!" Brooke said dacing with him."They were total ment for each other"

Kenny turned to Brooke and saw her face after those words left her mouth." Brooke, Mike is my bestfriend and we also have know eachother for a long time but you desvered better than that, go into the New Year happy as a motherfucker girl. I love Mike like a borther but it's not worth it... let him go"

Brooke bit her lip." Kenny that's easier said than done"

"Well make it a New Year's reslatuion"

_I was waiting for you to tell_

_me you were ready_

_I know what to do if only you will let me_

_As long as your cool with it I'll treat you right_

_here is where you want to be_

Chris and Sienna look in eachothers eyes. Still dacning but there bodys were more closer than ever. Chris took his hand tighter around Sienna waist, she felt her knee sort of buckle This both remined them of what happened on Christmas night. Sienna jump at the feeling of her cell phone vibrating in her clucth purse, it was Rodney. Chris saw the name pop up when she pulled out the phone, and slowly got himslfe together.

"I'll be back" Sienna smlied walking to the paito pool side."Hi baby"

"Hi Happy New Year!"

"Honey you forgot that I'm hours ahead of you but thank you anyway" Sienna turn around to to look at Chris through the glass of the pool patio.

"Well it sounds like your having fun where are you?"

"At a masion party in the hills"

"Your a city girl now huh?"

"Whatever I was born here"

"Yeah well whenever it's New Years over there don't kiss anyone, I want to be the first one to kiss those lips in 2007"

Sienna kept her eyes on Chris through the glass window. "I promise you will" Sienna bit her lips as if she was unsure to keep a promsie like that.

---

A few mintues later, Mike had arrvied at that party trying to avoid and Brooke, and trying his best not to look for Kelly. He was going to strat 2007 right. This was his senior year he didn't have time for just one girl.Tonight he wasn't going to get to wasted because he drove himslfe. Mike's lip wasn't that bad but you can tell you eaither got into a fight or kiss way too many girls. He slap five with a few guys and they handed him a mix drink of Sky Vodak and his favorit Jack Danlies. Two shots of that you were fucked. Kelly was being well watch as she was dancing on the table with Layla and Michelle. After a whlie she step down holding both of her Micheal Kors Heels. She saw Chris stading by the glass window of the pool area watching someone. When she took a step closer he was wating for her, that same girl who was at Torrie's Christmas Eve party and at the country club.

"Hey Masters, you know white always looked good on you" Kelly walk up behinde him.

"You haven't talked to me in two years why all of a sudden now?" Chris didn't take his eyes off Sienna.

"Chris were seniors now, leave the past the past" Kelly step in fornt of Chris so his eyes would be only on her. "And I was wondering"

"No whenever you wonder it's a bad thing"

"That's your girlfriend?" Kelly ask cutting her eyes at Seinna through the glass. Chris didn't respond, he just step back from Kelly.

"Okay well I'm gonna go back to partying by lover" Sienna's back was now facing the pool.

"I love you"

"I love you" Sienna eye's were on Chris as she closed her cell phone shut and smiled as he was walking towards her.

Soon the host move the party outside. The host Shawn and Kenny's cousion Brad were standing ontop of the concret bar on the patio."It's almost midnight poeple, and I know were all pretty fuck so let's bring in 2007 just like this!!!"

The crowd hooted and hollared. Shawn help Layla and another female up onto the bar. Mike made his way to Kenny, and tap him on the shoulder.

"Hey man I'm sorry about ealier"

They slap fives. "Me too" Kenny took notice to the watch on Mike's wrsit. "Whoa...nice watch"

"Yeah have you seen Brooke?" Mike wanted to apo-la-lie. To Brooke about not calling her since the Christmas party.

"No" Kenny lied." But I'm sure she's here"

---

"I'm going to get a drink" Sienna said "I'll be right back"

Chris kiss Sienna's hand."Hurry back"

Kelly notice Sienna making her way back inside the mansion. She sat down next to him and corss her legs. "Two mintues till midnight thought about who your going to kiss"

"Hmm" Chris look off into to space.

"Chris don't play games with me--"

"Don't play games...Kelly you are the game, you got my bestfriends getting into it with eachother, and you ruin my friendship with Mike, excalty what are you trying to do"

Shawn and Brad were still standing on the bar. "10...9...8" both yelled.

Sienna cuaght up with Brooke in the kicten."Hey gurlie, can you hand me a water bottle my thoart's dry"

"Hey Brooke" Mike said in a cheery way. Like nothing happened, no phone or text returns. No nothing. "How's it going"

"Fine" Brooke replied.

Sienna excused herslfe. "I'll catch up with you later"

"So can we talk?" Mike aks Brooke.

"Talk"

--

"3...2...1..Happy New Year!!!! Bitches" Shawn kiss Layla as the countdown was over. As the children of L.A. brought in the New Year,it was officaly 2007. Sienna tried to walk as fast as she could to get to Chris. But when she got there he was busy, Sienna's mouth drop at the sight of Kelly making out with Chris on his lap."What the fuck" Sienna cursed to herslfe. Her first thought on her mind was to go over there and beat the shit out of Kelly. Not only for her but for Brooke, and any other female that had their personal issues with her. Then she clam herslfe down, unlike Kelly Sienna knew she was a lady. She decied to walk back inside and get Brooke and get the hell out of here.

Chris instant push Kelly away from here and got up. "What the hell is going through your head Kelly were over"

Kelly shrugs her shoulders. "Not until I say so..Chris I know you still want me besidse I know you--"

"Get the hell away from me your only good for one thing and that one thing I don't want" Chris looked around the mansion and back outside for mintues.He saw Mike.

"Hey man"

"Hey..you seen Sienna?"

"They left about three mintues ago" Mike look Chris."What's wrong?"

"...Nothing"

---

"And then he was like I'm sorry oh I'm so sorry Brooke, I never ment to hurt you" Sienna notice that Brooke was trying her best not to cry. "Fuck you"

Sienna's cell phone rang it was Chris. "Hello?"

"Hey why you leave?"

"No reason, I want to make sure I made my flight tommor anyway I had fun"

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving-"

Sienna interupted Chris. "Well you look busy at the time your mouth was full I didn't want ot interupt anything..."

Chris slap himslfe hard on the forehead. "Sienna...Kelly that was nothing she kiss me"

"It dosen't matter...it's cool your not my boyfriend or anyting?"

Brooke was trying her best to listen in. "Sienna--"

"Happy New Year Chris" She close her phone shut then trun it complety off. Sienna had boyfriend and was in love with him. Why was she so upset with Chris? Why did she even have the urge to srtuck Kelly in that pretty face of heres? Seinna look at Brooke.

"Is it cheating when you think you like someone?" Sienna kept closed her cell phone.

Brooke raised her eyebrow. "No..who do you have in mind?"


	8. Never say never

**Chapter 8 I hopt you ENJOY!!!!! THANKS FOR HITS AND FEEDBACK!!!**

**_The day after..._**

Sienna was packing the rest of her clothes, shoes, etc into her suit case. Then there was a tap at the door.

"Come in" She spoke as her back facing the door way

"Hey" It was Chris. "Your dad told me you where still here thought I'd miss you"

"Nice uniform."

Chris was wearing his McMahon Academy uniform. He put a smirk on his face. "I came to say goodbye because we didn't properly ---- me and Kelly aren't together Sienna if that's what you think?"

Sienna climb off her bed. "It doesn't matter what I think Chris, you don't have to explain yourself to me I'm not…your girlfriend or anything"

Chris but the bottom of his lips. "…….Just for the record, were not-"

Sienna cut him off. " Chris. it's okay" Sienna's eyes finally met his. " It's fine"

Kevin patted Chris on the shoulder. " Sienna you ready your plane leaves in an hour we need to hurry to LAX"

"Okay, I'll be right down"

Chris placed both hands into his pockets." When are you coming back west?"

Sienna shrugs her shoulders not looking at Chris." Spring brake maybe, really not sure" Sienna put on her best smile. "Well I guess this is it..."

Chris smiled weakly at her. "Yeah..."

"Thanks for the parties and stuff" Sienna hop into her fathers SUV. Chris closed the door. "Keep in touch?"

"Of course I will" Chris kiss her hand. "Bye"

Sienna's cheek were flushed. "Bye Chris"

As Kevin drove off his driveway, he turned to Sienna. "What was up with that?"

"Nothing dad...were friends" Sienna said keeping her faced toward the window.

"Sure"

----

"You know is Mike found out he'll you and himself" Kenny said to Chris. They were both eating take out on Kenny's patio.

"When she kiss me I was upset but I also...I don't know" Chris threw one of his French fires to Kenny's dog.

"Don't tell me...oh fuck not you too" Kenny threw his hands up in the air. "You like Kelly again don't you?"

Chris shook his head no. "It's not like that...I still love Kelly but I'm not in love with her"

"What is the differ- Okay me personally I don't believe in second chances and I'm going to say sorry if I did something wrong but what she and Mike did to you--yeah it was a long time ago but that was your girlfriend and your best friend"

Chris shook his head. "I don't know I'm confused"

"Yeah...you really are what about Sienna though?"

"She has a boyfriend I'm not Brad"

"Mmmmm...you never know"

"It will never happened" Chris took a bite out of his cheeseburger.

"Never say never my friend"

----

_Two Days later..._

"Damn!" Sienna cursed as she step outside. She missed the being in Greenwich but she hated the winter. She had gotten so use to the California weather. She missed it, and more. As her boots crushed through the snow she quickly opened the door to Rodney's BMW.

"Nice tan" He leaned in for a kiss.

"Your so pale baby"

"I missed you" Rodney put the car in drive.

Sienna and Rodney had arrived at School. During lunch Sienna had showed Rodney pictures of her winter brake.

"Who's this?" He ask

"That's Chris I told you about him?"

"No you didn't" Rodney said still going through the pictures.

"Yes I did?"

"...When?"

Did she even mention him to Rodney?" We grew up together and we hung out all brake"

Rodney didn't respond. "If you grew up together, how come this is my first time hearing about him?"

"You jealous? Look Rodney he's just a friend. Calm down" Sienna rolled up the sleeves of her Gray Leveque uniform. "Look...you don't trust me?"

Rodney glance at Sienna. "I'm sorry no I'm not jealous and I do trust you...but you could have cover up a little more baby you look like Jenna James--"

Sienna quickly took the picture away. "Don't even say it"

--

Kelly was walking to her last period class of the day. AP English with Mr.Floey. She saw Chris at his locker. "Hi"

Chris gave her a nod.

"Where are you on your way to?" Kelly pouted.

"Going home I'm done for today?" Chris said finally looking at her. "What was that kiss all about? Trying to upset my best friend?"

"No. I just...missed you?" That wasn't suppose to come out but it did. Shit. Chris knew when Kelly was full of it but she played her cards so well he didn't know.

"Really?" Chris leaned against his locker with a smirk on his face.

"...Chris that wasn't suppose to come out like that...well -- I mean I do miss you" Kelly placed a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

" What so you can use me again or whatever" Chris laugh.

"Chris don't--"

****

RINNNNGGGGGG

"Don't be late for class now Kelly Kelly"

As Chris walk towards the senior parking lot, Kelly frown." Damn it"

---

"Hey baby cakes" Samantha kiss her daughter on the cheek.

"Hey mom--" Sienna notice the rock on her mother's finger. 8carts of diamond around her wedding finger. Where her 7cart diamond ring use to be." What's that?"

Samantha smiled. "What dose it look like...that was the surprise I had for you I would have had it on when I pick you up but I didn't--"

"Your marrying this guy? Mom you don't even know him"

Samantha sign. "Who's the mother here again?"--

"This is bullshit..I think you were cheating on dad with that loser, he ended your perfect marriage!" Sienna was fried up.

"Who in the hell do you think your talking to like?" Samantha walk up to Sienna. She was now face to face with her. "First of all your grounded, seconded you are to come home right after school, third our marriage was over before I met Rob-"

"Then you became a slut still sleeping with him when you were with dad--"

Samantha's hand came in hard contact with Sienna's mouth and face. She stood there in shock never meaning to hit her daughter. Sienna held her face in her hand. On the floor crying.


	9. A changed Kelly

**Hello loves...I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Review!!!!! **

* * *

Kelly was standing in the gym along with Layla waiting for Chris to come out of basketball practice. They both notice Mike and Chris talking.

"You're just pissing Mike off or do you really want to do this?" Layla question.

"I'm not even going to answer that Lala" Kelly placed her hands inside of her senior blazer.

"Do you want him because you saw him with another girl--"

"Stop asking me questions" Kelly sighs and walked over to Chris. She tried her best to wait until Chris was alone but it didn't work.

"Hey Chris" Her eyes look straight at Chris and ignored Mike.

"Hey Kelly"

"Can I talk to you" She shot a glare at Mike. "In private"

Mike look at Chris then again at Kelly. "I'll catch up with you later" Mike threw a towel over his shoulder. Mike glanced at Kelly before he got out of their sight.

_"What the hell they have to talk in private about?"_ Mike question himself

Chris crosses his arms. "Okay were alone now"

"Why do you have to be so mean?" Kelly places her hands on her hips.

"I'm not mean...what is it Kelly?" Chris voice wasn't as stern as it was a moment ago.

"Are you doing anything later on?"

"What game is this? Test cut your ass off?" Chris grab his gym bag.

"It's not a game--I--Chris I know I've been kind of a whore, slut, whatever but I want to make things right. Not trying to be your girl but...at least friends for right now" She walk closer to him.

"And maybe more in the feature... I mean if you can forgive Mike for what he did...why not me?"

Kelly was good. She didn't exactly have Chris wrap around her finger but he was going to get there. Give a take a week or two. Layla saw Chris's facial expression. His eyes were fixed on her.

" Damn, my girl got skills" Layla said.

"So how about it, you and me dinner later on at Cicada?" Kelly made her sad face that work on guys when she wanted something.

Chris didn't want to give in to Kelly. But she had a point if he forgave Mike why couldn't forgive her. "Meet me there at 7:30"

---

Kelly was waiting patiently for Chris. "_Where are you?"_ She asks herself. Kelly was waiting for Chris, He was ten minutes later. Chris then walked up from behind her. She greeted him with a huge smile. Chris returns the smile.

"You look really nice" Kelly batted her eyelashes.

"So do you" Chris said.

After moments of looking over the menu, Kelly order Orecchiette while Chirs had Carpaccio of beef. Before their meal had arrived Kelly began a conversation.

"So...you ready for your game Thursday?" She ask him.

"Yeah...actually I am" Chris played with his phone. He just had to know the real reason all of a sudden he was interest in his ex-girlfriend eyes again.

"Were you jealous the night you kiss me, or did the real you come out?"

Kelly bit the bottom of her lip. "Yes and No you want me to be real with you?"

"Yes Kelly"

Kelly swallowed hard. "Okay...I didn't want you to be with anyone else. Lately you've been on my mind really hard. And when I saw you with that girl at Torrie's party and again at the New Years party...Yeah I got jealous" Kelly exhale deeply. "The truth is that….. I'm still in love with you"

As the waiter made his way to their table. He placed their food in front of them. Chris sat back in his chair shock.

"I know it's hard to believe but...I do. Chris I messed a good thing up I was trying to make you jealous with all the other guys but I end up get a reputation instead after we broke up" Kelly touched Chris hands across the table. Chris's heart was beating faster than ever.

"Well...I don't know what to say Kelly"

Kelly had him. "Well...how about we be best friends for now and later I'll ask you out when I think your ready" Kelly lean over the table and kiss Chris on the lips.

"Kelly I love you too. But well have to wait and see about the relationship part" Chris then took his eyes away from Kelly's hypnotizing eyes.. The two contuied with their dinner and conversated.

---

After school the next day, Rodney and Sienna pulled up in front of Sienna's home. As Rodney turned his eyes to the house he read the sign in front of it. His smile went to a frown.

"When were you going to tell me about this?"

"About what?" When Rodney pointed to the sign, Sienna mouth drops. "What!"

Sienna walk into the house yelling her mother's name.

"Mom!! Mom!!! Samantha!!" Sienna then made her way into her office.

"So you're just going to sell the house without even talking to me first?"

Samantha sat back in her chair. "Excuse me?"

"Mom...you're just going to put this house up for sale" Sienna then turned to Robert who was sitting in the chair next to Samantha. "My father bought this house, and he came to Greenwich because you wanted to and now your selling it?"

"Sienna. I don't have time for this Rodney I think you need to leave"

"No!!" She grabs Rodney by the arm. "You never have time for anything he put you up to this?"

Robert chuckled. Sienna was about to slap the shit of Robert but that would only get her in more trouble. Samantha looks both at Rodney and at Robert." Can you excuse us" As soon both men left, Samantha jerk Sienna by the arm.

" How dare you embarrass me?!!"

"Mom--"

"No Sienna-- you listen to me since I'm the only one in this house paying bills and working your going to live by my rules and above all respect me!" Samantha was never to be one with the firm hand until now. Sienna thought that this was all of Roberts doing.

"So what now you're going to kick me out"

Sienna no...I would never pick my children over another man I'm selling the house because...(sighs)Were getting married and his job relocated him not to far from here"

"Stanford?"

Samantha bit her lip. " New York"

Sienna's green eyes widen. " New York!!! Mom my school and my senior year...Rodney is here"

"Sienna I know but this-"

"Is what you want to do and your just going to drag me along"

"I didn't want you to find out like this Sienna but--"

"I'll stay with dad"

Samantha almost chokes on words that didn't even come out of her mouth. "Sienna...What?"

"I'm going to live with dad, I want you to be happy and you won't be the happy couple if I go to New York and live with you" Sienna opened the and look at Rodney. There was a sad look on his face, he heard every word. Sienna look at him then Robert and walk towards her room. Sienna began to pack her clothes, Rodney stood in the doorway.

"So were not even gonna fuckin talk about this?"

Sienna stop going through her clothes and looked up at her boyfriend. Rodney came closer to her. "Baby New York isn't that far we can take the train or something... Los Angeles is a whole different coast"

"We've never been apart I wouldn't know how to act in a long distance relationship Rodney, even if it was just in New York"

Rodney walks away from Sienna. "I'd rather be tow or three hours away from you than--"

"Can we talk about this another time?" Sienna buried her face into the pillow.

Sienna had her whole life figured out and plans out. She would go to college, marry Rodney and have a kick ass career in selling big real estate Have kids and become part of the social scene like her mom. Sienna knew plans were gonna change if she moved to Los Angeles.


	10. They're back together?

**Hey everyone...this might be my last chapter in a whlie. I have college finals to study for. Here's chap 10 ENJOY!!! FYI: The cheers were by Aleciachaingangdiva!!!**

* * *

McMahon Academy vs. Westlord College Prep. This was a rival game, above all rivals. The rumor around campus was that Kelly and Chris were back together. _False_. After their dinner date just as "_friends" _. Both Kelly and Chris were seen talking in the hallway more than usual. Word finally got around to Mike minutes before the game.

"You ready captain to lead your team into a win tonight?" Kenny patted Mike on the back. "I'm so ready to kick their ass tonight"

Mike was lacing up his red and black tennis shoes. "I'd rather kick someone else's ass tonight" He said under his breath.

Kenny pulled his red and black home jersey over his head. He knew who and what he was talking about. " Bro, for tonight let it go there are scouts out there form USC,Columbia, UCLA, Arizona dude don't do anything to jeopardize us losing this game"

"Whatever"

Chris soon entered the locker room and so did a few other members of the team. "Sup ladies, what cha chatting about?

Mike slammed his locker walking pass Chris and heading into to Coach's office. Chris look at Kenny. "Nothing"

Meanwhile.

The stands were crowed with parents, alumni, and students from both rival schools. The McMahon Academy cheerleaders pump up their crowd with their traditional opening cheer.

"Ready!" Yelled the caption of the team Kelly

"Okay!" The rest of the girls yelled in cheer fashion.

"Extra Extra!!!!!!

read all bout it

we got the team and

were gonna shout it!"

Kelly loved being the caption of the cheer team. She was front and center and that's how she liked it the attention was all on her. The Westlord Prep cheerleaders did what they did best...suck at cheering.

"_We're not mean, we're gonna cheer for the other team _

Go Rebels Go!

GoRebels Go!

Drop the ball make a mistake

Go Rebels Go!

Drop the ball make a mistake

Go Rebels Go!"

Kelly glared at the Westlord cheerleaders as they taunted them. Kelly she got the attention of their cheer coach. "That's why you never made it nationals honey!!"

"I want to throw up" Brooke put her index finger in her mouth making Mickie laugh."I think the world would be better if their were less cheerleaders"

"Or less Kelly's" Mickie smirk

"Look! There's Kenny" Mickie pointed as the McMahon Academy rebels appeared out of their locker room. The home side belchers cheered for their team as the Westlord hornets fan boo. Before crowding around their Coach, Chris wink at Kelly and she blew a kiss. When he turned around, Mike's eyes were dead on him.

The staring ling up was Kenny, Chris, Mike, and two other seniors. At first the hornets played dirty and go away with it they scored 5 points. Mike had passed the ball to everyone on the court expect Chris.

"Dude I'm open!" Chris shouted standing next to the hoop. Instead he tossed the ball to a Junior named Justin who was guarded by two 6'5 boys. He instead block Justin and went for the slam dunk. The hornets took the lead 10 to 3 in the first half of the game.

"Sub!!" Coach Russ called. Both Chris and Mike were taking out of the game.

"Your taking me out?!" Mike question his Coach.

"You two sit" Their Coach yelled.

"Dude I was wide opened three times we could have been ahead of them" Chris look Mike in the face.

Mike just shook his head.

"If this is about Kelly forget that shit man this is our game and last ass kicking were gonna give to these losers your gonna let them win because--"

Mike switch seats with another guy on the team. Were fucked played over and over in Chris's head.

During halftime. After the Coach ran over a few plays Chris, Nick, and Mike and the two juniors were staring again.

Before Kenny got himself in position he bump into Mike hard. "You fuck us up in these last two quarter I'll beat your ass"

The sound of the whistle, Mike passed the ball to whoever was open. Catching the McMahon rebels up with the Westlord hornets.

"Yeah!!!! go baby!!!!" Mickie jump up from her seat cheering her man on as slam dunk.

It was now the final quarter and the score was 98-95. Mike and Chris seemed to be on the same page again. All the weight of the game seemed to be on Chris shoulders. He'd have to make a three point shot for them to go into overtime or score higher.

"Come on baby you can do it" Kelly mumbled under pom poms.

Chris heart has pounded like a drum. The ball then left his arms...brick.

"Come on son!!!" His father cheered. The second time...brick

Third times a charm..._swish. _The game was now tied. There were two people open and this time Kenny pass the ball to Chris who was going to make the shot by a lay-up but miss. Mike recovered it, by came from behind Chris and tripping him. Mike tip the ball inside the hoop and McMahon Academy won.

Mike look under eyed at Chris. Chris did the same. Kelly soon rushed over along with other team mates to check up on Chris.

"Hoo RAH!!" The crowd yelled. As Mike made the winning shot.

"You alright?" A teammate ask.

"Yeah, I just trip that's all" Chris lied as Kelly help him up.

Chris wanted to punch Mike's lights out so bad. He walk into the boys locker room to comfort Mike but he was already gone.

---

"I saw what happened out there why did you lie?" Kelly aks Chris

"About..." Chris turned to her.

"Mike trip you on purpose look I don't want to be in the middle again for you two not becoming friends again" Kelly placed her hands on his chest. "And I feel like we've gotten so close I don't want to let you go but if I have to for the sake of your friendship...then I'll do it"

"It's not that Mike will get over it I don't know how soon but--"

Kelly placed her index finger on his lips. "Good because I want my boyfriend to go all the way to the state championship and win"

Chris raised and eyebrow. "Boyfriend huh"

Kelly smiled. "Um-ha"

Chris had a gut feeling telling him she's change go for it the second time around. But his hear was saying the same thing. And the little voice in the back of his head was say a different tone. You'll regret this later and voice sounded so much like Kenny's

"I guess I could get use to that..girlfrined"

Kelly pasontialy kiss Chris. For the second time around her knees got weak kissing him again. His tongue and soft lips touching hers she felt like the queen she already was.

----

The next morning at School, most seniors didn't have class on Friday morning so they just chilled in the senior parking lot. Playing music, eating breakfast, or gossiping. Chris, Kenny, and a few other guys were standing around Kenny's truck playing dice.

"Bro he so did that on purpose last night" A senior boy said to Chris throwing out a 20 dollar bill on the ground. "I know you wanted to kick his ass"

Chris shook his head. "Yeah...but I'm over it"

"Your two forgiving Chris" Kenny said rolling a snake eyes.

"I don't know but you two need to be on the same page because we still have state championship in March and if we don't make it" An another senior boy aounnce.

Kenny interrupted" We will make it to the state game... Kelly Kelly just need to vashined from the face of the Earth for a min" He then shot a look at Chris.

Just then Kelly was making her way toward Chris. "Hey guys...Hey baby" She gave Chris a kiss on the lips. Kenny's eyes have never gotten so big in his life. " Take a picture it last longer"

"Hey"

"Hey" This was a first time that Kelly seen Chris blush.

"I just came over to say hi...I have a meeting to go to right now"

Chris wrap his arms around her waist. "Where?"

"At whore anonymous" Kenny mumbled under his breath which made the others sinker.

"Cheerleading I have to create the perfect Cheer for my boyfriend game...so I'll catch up with you later?"

Kenny looked up at Chris. Then turn his attention back on the game. Did his ears hear those words correctly?

"...Yeah" Chris said nervously.

"Okay...I call you when we get out of class" Kelly him another kiss.

When Kelly walked away Chris didn't want to turn around. Kenny poke him hard in the back of his shoulder blade. "So the rumors are true are did you lie to me?"

"It happened last night...we had a long talk and I think she's change since-"

"Yeah and so had my boxers but you don't see me putting the one I shit in three years ago back on" Kenny said quitting the dice game.

"Bro that nasty"

"Okay...I'm just...see you at practice" Chris grab his book bag and went inside of the school. Kenny shook his head and look at his other teammates.

"Well guys...I think were gonna have a lot of issues this season"

---

Sienna stared at the ceiling fan above her room. It was Friday morning and she was now in California with her father. Rodney was really upset to see her leave again. But this time it was for a whole semester. Sienna call Rodney all that morning, she knew he was in class but he'd even send her text or two not even that. She rolled over to see the clock read 11:32am Pacific. She hop out of her comfortable bed and walk downstairs into the kitchen. She fix her a bowl of Golden Grams and flip through channels.

"uhmmmm" Sienna groaned .She reach for her cell phone and dialed Chris's number.

Hey this Chris sorry I miss your call I'll hit you back up later Beep.

"Hey Chris this is Sienna...I'm back in LA and was wondering if you wanted to hang out later after school okay bye." Sienna closed her phone. Then opened it back up again and dialed Brook's number.

"Hey girl"

"Hi are you still at school?"

"Nope just finished up my last class and on my way home"

"Well I'm in LA right now so come over here instead"

"Okay, your here for the weekend great"

"...Not actually but I'll tell you when you get here"

"Okay...see you later"

Minutes later Brooke arrived greeting Sienna with a hug. "Oh my god hi"

"Hey...sorry I had you to come here on such short notice"

Brooke wink "It's okay...I wasn't doing anything anyway Oh since your her for the weekend, there's a basketball Saturday you want to come?"

"Sure why not"

The girls made their way to the massive large living room. Sienna explained to Brooke why she would be here longer than the weekend.

"I'm sorry"

"It's cool...shit happened"

"Well great, because I can show you how fabulous McMahon Academy can be"

"Wow can wait" Sienna said sarcastily.

"Shut up" Brooke playfully hit Sienna. "Ummmm there's also a new couple at McMahon Academy too"

"It's not like a I know them"

The taller blonde shook her head. "Yes..you do"

At first Sienna wasn't thinking. Then she smiled. "Oh...Mike finally came along huh"

I wish..Brook frown a little" No...it's Kelly and Chris there back together"

What!!!! Sienna rose up from the couch in shock. "What!!! When did this happened?"

"I don't know but there the it couple"

Sienna couldn't believe it. "And after what he told me" She said in a low key voice

"Told you what?"

Sienna shook her head. "Nothing...so"

"I'm I a bitch for telling you because I know you still like Chris--"

Sienna interrupted Brooke. "No I do not like Chris"

Brooke twisted her lips. "Uh-huh...sure"


	11. You just don't know

_**Sorry for the long wait on updating I hope you all enjoy...**

* * *

_

_You have one new message Friday 11:32am_ "_Hey Chris this is Sienna...I'm back in LA and --Messaged deleted"_

Kelly closed Chris's cell phone as he entered the room. "Baby you have a miss call" She handed him the phone as if she did nothing. "Who was it?" She questioned.

"Oh...This is my friend she's great... really cool girl" Chris said with a huge grin on his face. "I wonder what she wanted"

Kelly thoughts ran through her head. She knew Chris wasn't cheating on her, but Kelly knew who Sienna was. That arm candy he had at Torrie's party, the country club, and again at the New Year's party. Kelly pouted her lips. "Well if she's your friend how come I've never met her?"

Chris raised and eye brow "You jealous?"

"Never in a million years" Kelly put back on her cocky attitude. "Just wondering what girl has my man grinning besides me"

Chris kissed Kelly on her full lips. "She's just a friend"

Kelly believes Chris 100 percent. But she didn't trust this Sienna girl. What or where did she come from anyway? All these questions wonder through Kelly's little head. But Kelly knew Chris wasn't going anywhere. Then again what goes around comes around.

---

After Brooke had left Sienna's home. Sienna walked into her dad's office. Of course he wasn't there, but she looked around. There were pictures of the family everywhere. Shane, Keith, and Sienna when they were babies, Kevin and Samantha on their wedding day. Sienna held the picture in her hand. She notices closely how much she looked like her mom when Samantha was younger. Kevin soon walks into his office.

"You better have a good excuse why you're sitting on my desk" Kevin enterd his office.

Sienna held up the picture. Her back was facing him.

"Oh" Kevin looks down to the floor and sat in his chair placing the briefcase on the desk." You start School Monday I'll take you that morning and pick you up"

Sienna places the picture back on the desk. "I can't wait what school do I go to anyway?"

" McMahon Academy and elite private school and a good one I placed your uniform in your bedroom"

Sienna remembers the day she woke up wearing one of Kenny's shirts that read McMahon Academy on it. "Really"

"Yeah really...I knew you and Chris and Brooke were cool so they can show you around campus so..."

Sienna's cell phone rang it was Chris. She had a slight blush on her face.

"Hey!!" She tried not to sound too happy.

"Hi Sienna sorry I haven't been returning your calls and everything but basketball season--"

She walks out of her father's office." That's cool whatever"

"So what's up?"

"I'm in Los Angeles right now did you get my message?" Sienna closed the door to her bedroom.

"What message?"

"I left you a message."

"I didn't get it- but your here for the weekend great I have a game tomorrow night if you like basketball"

Sienna grin. "Sure I'll come"

"Great"

"But I'm not in Los Angeles for just the weekend it's kind of...uhh...until the end of the school year"

Chris sat up from the seat. "Really?! I mean...why what happened"

"Long story I'll explain later anyways...my dad got me into your school so I guess I'll be seeing you everyday"

Chris blush. "Yeah, so what did Rodney think of all of this?"

"He's really pissed I don't know if we broke up or-he hasn't answer any of my calls" Sienna played with her hear necklace.

"Bummer" Chris said. "Well I have to get into practice now...will I see you at the game tomorrow night?"

"Of course I'll cheer you on"

"I'll be looking for you in crowd"

"Hope so...bye Chris"

"Bye Sienna"

---

"Hey" Mike opened his front door and saw Kenny standing in the door way.

"Hey can we talk?" Kenny asked.

"Sure" Mike closed the door as his best friend Kenny Dysktra entered his L.A home. "So what's up if it's about the game tomorrow night me and Chris are on the same page"

"Good because you almost fuck'd up" Kenny flop down on the sofa. "Look this whole love triangle with you Chris and Kelly its dumb man. You should have known what kind of girl she was you were there"

"You were too"

"But I didn't do anything wrong I knew she was going with Chris and you did too but you let your dick control you"

"Kenny we were sophomores--"

"You and Chris been best friends since forever"

Mike places his head into the palm of his hands. "Well I'm still feeling her"

"What do you two see in Kelly? Yeah she's hot but dose the pussy have cape with an S on it and sparks shoot of it? I mean I don't understand"

Kenny managed to get a chuckle out of Mike. "Man I don't know what it is I just...I don't know"

"Well as long as you and Chris are back on the same page-I know with them dating your going to be--"

Mike interrupted. "What the rumors are true then?"

Kenny didn't respond. Finally he shook his head. "Yeah...He thinks she's a change woman so I guess he gave her another chance-Like he did you"

Mike turned his eyes away from Kenny's. "Well I'm going to my sister's house for dinner so..."

"Okay that's all I wanted to talk to you about bro, after we win sate you two can fight all you want"

"Yeah"

As Mike said goodbye to Kenny, Mike hop into his truck and thought about what Kenny had said to him. Yeah he was stupid for fighting with his best friend and doing more than hooking up with his girl.

"She's a change girl? _Please_ Chris man you just don't know" Mike look at himself in his rear view mirror as he came to a stop at a red light. "You just don't know...but I'm gonna wait until I'll tell you what you thought you knew about Kelly"


	12. Don't tell Chris

**Cheers were given by my gurl Alecia thanks homie!!!!** **Everyone here's chapter12 and Enjoy xoxoxo**

* * *

Brooke, Mickie, and Sienna arrived at St.John's private school for the basketball game. As Mickie, Sienna, and Brooke took their seats three rows be hide their home team. Brooke felt a nudged her left shoulder.

"Hey" It was a guy name Derek. About 6'5 or 4 and really good looking'. He greeted Brooke with a hug.

"Hey B here to cheer on your man?" He joked referring to Mike.

Brooke turned her nose up at him. "Whatever"

His brown eyes then lock eyes with Sienna's green ones." Hey"

"Hi" The smaller blonde waved.

"This is Sienna and of course you know Mickie" Brooke took her seat.

"Yeah" Derek. "I'm Derek"

He had the most gorgeous smile like James Franco." I'll guess I'll see you later then?"

"Sure" Derek gave Sienna one more filrtaouis look and smile and waved goodbye to Micike and Brooke before leaving.

"Someone has a crush" Mickie said eating one of her nachos.

Sienna blush. "It's a cruse"

Soon the McMahon rebels appeared on the court. Mickie stood up and cheered for Kenny."Yeah baby!!!"

Sienna then look to Brooke. "Is she always this cheerful"

"Speaking of cheerful" Brooke tilted her head towards the right side of the school gym floor.

Nobody-dose-it-like our team

Cause our team is the best

The Rebels

Will put you to the test!

Were moving on

to victory

Were rising to the top

The black and red

Just can't be stop!!

Sienna rolled her eyes. "Oh my Gaw" Sienna watch as Chris and the other team warm up. A little smile came upon her face as he notice her in the crowd. Sienna waved, in return he gave her a wink. As Kelly watched Chris's every move she caught on to who he was winking at. Mickie notice Kelly glaring at Sienna.

"If looks could kill Sienna you'll be dirt right now"

Sienna's green eyes lock on to Kelly's brown ones."Mickie I'm not really worried about her"

The game had began. And as promise Mike and Chris were on the same page...for now. "Hoo-Rah!" The McMahon fan yelled as the Mike made the shoot into the basket.

"Go Masters!!" Kelly cheered blushing "Go Rebels Go!!!"

McMahon dominated St.Johns defeating them 84-72.

----

Of course there was an after party. Word caught on and everyone headed over to the Hollywood Hills. Derek was standing in the Kitchen with his eyes fixated on Sienna.

"Looks like you got company" Brooke said to Sienna as Derek made his way over to the ladies.

"Did you young ladies enjoy the game?" He ask

"Yeah...you guys have a real good team"

"Thanks"

"I'm going to get something..." Brooke said giving them privacy

"So how do you know Brooke?"

"Long story let's just say it includes Mike"

Both laughed. "Yeah that would be a long story...but I never seen you around school I never would have miss a beautiful face like your around campus" Derrick lick his lips

Sienna couldn't help but smile. "Well I just moved here actually--that's a long story too"

Derrick place his hands inside of his Rock and Republic destroyed jeans. "I got time"

Elsewhere...

Chris soon arrived with Kelly arm and arm warning his letterman jacket. Mike look up and spotted the two. "Masters over here!!!"

"I'm going to where Layla is I'll catch up with later" Kelly said.

Chris kiss her on the lips. "Okay baby" Before leaving Kelly's sight. He scan the room looking for Sienna, but didn't find her.

---

Sienna was getting a kick out of Derek. Besides he was good looking, he was funny. He made the worst situation Sienna had and made it funny.

"Will you stop with the jokes?" She laughed

"I'm glad you feel so comfortable telling me this"

Sienna shrugs her shoulders. "It's no big deal"

"So you think your boyfriend is going to have problems with you and me being friends?" He moved in closer to Sienna on the bench.

"He doesn't have say so on who my friends are"

"Whoa...Okay I see who wears the pants "Both laughed "So going out for lunch or dinner won't be a problem if I ask you then?"

Sienna raised her eyebrow. "..I guess not"

As Derek and Sienna switch phones. Sienna thought, was she making the wrong choice giving Derek her number and agreeing on a date with him? Rodney still haven't return any of her calls or e-mails. Chris spotted Sienna outside seating on the bench with...Derek Hilton?

"Hey beautiful"

"Hey!!" Sienna jump into his Chris's arms. "You look good out there"

"You look good as always"

Derek rolled his eyes. He handed Sienna back her cell phone. "Here you go gorgeous I guess I'll see you on our date?" He smirk

"Sure...Bye Derek" Sienna closed her cell.

Chris twisted his lips. "Well looks like your making new friends"

"Well I have too...your going to be too busy with your girlfriend"

"Right...about that it just happened Sienna"

Sienna had to laugh. "Chris were cool you don't have to explain anything to me I told you that were _just friends_"

Chris bit the bottom of his lip. "Yeah just friends"

----

"It's only 12:13 where are you going?" Kelly ask.

Mike was leaving the party, making his way to his truck. "I'm going home I'm tried" He hop inside of his truck and closed the door.

Kelly placed her face on the open window seal. "Mike I know we had a history but I'm glad you and Chris are back friends. And I know--"

"How long is your speech going to last Kelly?" Mike said with a attitude

"It's not a speech Mike I'm--"

"Who is this person I'm talking to? All of a sudden out of the blue you "care" all of a sudden your "nice" --"a changed person" eat shit Kelly" Mike started up his truck.

"Mike I can't help it if you want me and I never wanted you"

"You never wanted me...Kelly you practily beg me for it that night if Chris found out who really --" Mike stop himself.

"Why can't everyone get over that year" Kelly frowned at Mike.

"Because you hurt a lot of people in the process"

Kelly caught on to where Mike was going with this conversation. "Just please don't tell Chris I'll do it"

"Kelly...I'm not making any promises"

As Mike pulled out of the driveway, Kelly was still standing there. She wanted to scream but tears came out instead. Mike just couldn't let things go no could. Secrets are bitch, and this one in particular involved Kelly, Mike and Chris.


	13. I'm Single

**I do not owe the song "Single" It's by Natasha Bedingfield. Read and Enjoy!!! **

* * *

Day 3 still no call from Rodney. Sienna thoughts ran through her head. _He's cheating? He dosen't love me anymore?_ She didn't care that he was upset with her for moving to Los Angeles. But a phone call would be nice. Sienna wasn't the type of girl to wait by the phone. So she made one last phone call to Rodney, his voicemail box was full. Sienna send him a text.

"**_I'll give you until midnight tonight to tell me where our relationship stand other than that were done_**"

Sienna paused at the fact of sending the text message. She felt her heart pound through her ears. "Send" She didn't want it to end like this but she hope it didn't. It was only a matter of time before one of these LA guys sweep her off her feet.

----

Kelly woke up the next day beside Chris in his bed. Chris had way too much to drink last night at the party and wanted to make sure her hubby got home safe. He looked so peaceful and warm sleeping. It was now 12 in the afternoon, Kelly slid out of his bed. She was straled by the touch of his hand.

"Baby you scared me" She held her hand to her chest.

Still sleepy Chris spoke." I love you"

Kelly lean in and kiss his forehead." I love you silly"

Chris rub his eyes, along with the sleep in the coner of his eyes. "I don't mean to bring this up but I never ask you this question"

Kelly climb back into his bed stroking his hair. "Okay" She had a hunch she knew where this was going." I'm listening"

"Out of everyone...why Mike?"

Kelly couldn't think of anything. Nothing came to mind. Before she could open her mouth Chris's index finger came to her mouth. "Never mind don't answer that...just promise me something"

"Yeah"

"I'm placing my heart back into your hands...don't drop it again"

There was something in Chris's eyes that made her cry. Deep down inside she felt guilty to what she kept hidden from Chris. "I won't"

Chris passionately kiss Kelly on the lips. He removed her tank top as well as her boy shorts. "Make love to me Kelly like we did when it was _our_ first time"

Kelly looks into Chris's brown eyes. She swallowed hard, she remembers that night like it was yesterday. Every girl should, but as Kelly looks back on her first time she wishes that she can do it all over again.

"I love you" Those three words left her mouth. Tears fell form Chris's eyes. He felt their soul connecting again. As he entered inside of her.

"I love you"

---

Later that night Sienna was in her bathroom drying her body off from the shower she had just taken'. As she lotion her body from head to toe, she glance at the clock on her nightstand. It was 10:33pm, way after midnight on the east coast. Sienna place her cell on the charger and snuggled under the sheets of her queen size bed. A little tear ran down her cheek. She stared at Rodney's picture frame that was on the same nightstand as her clock.

"I guess were over then" She said in a whisper of her voice. She place the picture in the drawer and click her light off. She was sad at the fact that Rodney and her had broken up via text. But she gave me a chance, and time. She had to move on and that's exactly what she's gonna do.

---

I'm not waitin' around for a man to save me  
(Cos I'm happy where I am)  
Don't depend on a guy to validate me No no)  
I don't need to be anyone's baby  
(Is that so hard to understand?)  
No I don't need another half to make me whole  
Then Make your move if you want doesn't mean I will or won't  
I'm free to make my mind up you either got it or you don't

The next morning Kevin and Sienna arrived at McMahon Academy High School. Her stomach turned as her dad place his truck in park. She look around the school campus. The football field was a perfect green and perfectly cut. She grab her Prada handbag, and two text books along with her notebooks.

"You got everything?" Kevin ask.

"Yeah dad I'll call you and let you know if I need a ride"

Kevin unblocked his seat belt. "You need me to come in?"

"Dad I'm in high school"

"So"

Sienna giggled. "Bye dad"

This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence  
There's no way I'm tradin' places  
Right now a star's in the ascendant

Sienna took a deep breath and walk towards the double doors of the school. Everyone knew she was the new girl. Guys gave her flirty looks, she returned them with a wink. While the girls gave her a glare as she walk through the hallway. She arrived at her locker which was outside.

"I love a woman in a uniform" It was Derek. "You need help with your locker?"

"Sure" She started at the gorgeous smile of his." Want to carry my text books too"

Derek smirk. "Yeah only on once circumstance"

Sienna place a college algebra textbook in her locker. "What are the circumstances?"

"You and me on a date"

"Okay"

"Cool…but it's not a date let's call it friends and lunch I don't want your boyfriend to kick my ass--well he can try"

"Actually I'm single" Sienna didn't look his way "It's over between me and him"

Derek look to the concrete on the ground." "Sorry"

Sienna gave him her schedule. "It's okay …I'm single" She raised her perfectly arch eyebrow.

I'm single

(Right now)

That's how I wanna be

I'm single

(Right now)

That's how I wanna be

"Well what do you know we have a class together" He said.

Sienna held out her arm. "Well..lead the way." Sienna had only been single for a few hours and was already enjoying it.

--

Kelly and Chris were attach by the arm, and waist. It made Kenny sick every time he'd turn around he'd see them together. He glared at Kelly as she walks over hand and hand with Chris. It was now lunch and they were heading out to the Senior parking lot.

"Hey Masters" Kenny smiled and slaps hands with his best friends.

"Sup bro" Chris smiling.

Kelly felt unwanted vibes from Kenny, and a few other of Chris's friends and assocaites."Hey I'm going to eat lunch with Layla and Michelle"

Chris's smile turn into a frown. "What? Why I thought we were gonna have lunch together?--"

"Let her eat with her friends dude!" Kenny said loudly. "We got guy stuff to talk about"

The old Kelly wanted to come out and tell him something but she promise Chris that she had died and the new Kelly Kelly was good." That's okay we can have dinner or whatever later I haven't seen my friends in a while so..." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Chris watch his girl walk away. "Why are you so mean?"

Kenny look up at his best friend. "Why are you so naive" He took a swig of his water." In the words of Arvil I don't like your girlfriend (_He pointed to Sienna who just walked through the Senior parking lot_) I think you need a new one"

Sienna was laughing and walking through the Senior parking lot with Brooke. She saw Chris and Kenny and waved. "There are quite the cuties here at McMahon Academy"

Brooke nod her head in argrement."Yeah but most of them are pricks...I can name one"

Both ladies giggled and sat inside of Brooke's SUV. "So is he still dating Kelly?"

"So far as I know yes he is still with Saint. Kelly the good girl" Brooke much on her chips. "Now that your single...your gonna hook up with anyone?"

"No…but right now being single dose suck with Valentine's Day being right around the coner"

Brooke nod her head in agreement. "Well at least there's hope for you"

"You referring to Derek….he sexy and all but--"

"He's no Chris?" She raised her eyebrow. "You need to stop denying it Sienna you want Masters"

Sienna rolled her eyes at the taller blonde. "Whatever walk show me where my next class is"


	14. What are you doing here?

**Thanks for reading and ENJOY!!!**

* * *

As Kelly and Layla got ready for their last class period of the day. Layla notice her best friend facial expression on her face. "What's the matter with you? You look like a lost child?"

Kelly nod her head. "Nothing" She turned to Layla. "I love Chris I really do but people can't seem to let go of the past"

Layla looked confused." What are you talking about?"

"Mike that's what's wrong he's threating to tell"

"Tell about what?" Layla ask.

Kelly looked around the ladies restroom. "About what happened that night, I told you that I--" She heard a toilet flush. Out walk a freshman. "I'll tell you later"

---

Brooke and Sienna made their way to AP English class. And surprise surprise. "You look so smart writing in your journal"

Sienna teased Chris. He looked up and greeted her with a smile. "Hi"

"So we have a class together huh?" Sienna's green eyes still lock on his blushing face.

"Yeah I guess so" He spoke. "You getting around okay?"

"Yeah so far I have most of my classes with Brooke and Derek so..." She place her purse on the table top and pulled out a ink pen. "So how's Kelly?"

"Great" He paused. "How's Rodney?"

"I don't know we broke up last night" Sienna saw happiness in Chris's eyes.

"Really? I'm sorry" He said with concern. "You okay?"

"Of course"

"That means your single right?" Chris asked in a low key voice.

Sienna raised her eyebrow. "Yes" She then gave him a flirtatious smile. "Why you ask Masters?"

"Cause Kelly and I are hosting a Valentine's Dinner you should bring Derek" Chris said

Brooke's mouth drop and let out a little chuckle. Sienna removed out of her flirty state. "Oh...umm sure that sounds nice"

"Great" He contuied to write in his journal before class started. Sienna stared at Brooke with a blank face.

---

"I thought he was going to flirt back I'm so stupid" Sienna said to Brooke as the drove off the school parking lot. "Instead he invited me to a Valentine's Day dinner?!" Sienna sounded irate.

"Well he dose have a girlfriend" Brooke said. "Even though Chris doesn't see Kelly like we see her, he's one of the good guys he loves her not matter what"

Sienna look at herself in the car door mirror. "I don't like being single any more"

"Join the club"

--

Basketball practice was called off that evening after school. Kenny, Mike, and Kenny's cousin Brad and Chris still wanted to shoot hoops. They decide to practice at Chris's indoor basketball court inside of his Beverly Hill home.

"Two on two" Kenny said. "I'll take my cousin you two have been slacking lately on the court"

Mike rolled his eyes and removed his shirt. "Whatever Dykstra best two out of three"

"Check"

"Oh for the record Chris is on your team don't pull that same bullshit Mizzaren" Brad announce.

Mike ignored what Brad had to say. And shot a three pointer. "Hoo-Rah!!"

So far the game was tied, and all four men were tried and didn't feel like fishing. "Dude I'm tried and fucking hungry I quit" Brad said walking slowly towards his gym bag.

"Hey Kelly and I are hosting a Valentine's Day dinner you guys coming?" Chris ask

"Sure" Kenny said.

"Is this a couples thing?" Brad asked rolling his eyes. "Because your gettin'n laid now..."

"Fuck you"

"I would Chris but...I don't think Kelly would approve" Brad stuck his tongue out. "Or she can join"

The guys laugh. "I hate you so much" Chris playfully shoved him. When Brad and Kenny left, Mike stayed behind.

"You want to get something to eat...I haven't been seeing you lately but only in practice" Mike gave his befriend a weak smile.

"Yeah let me shower first"

"Hey ummm" Mike scratch the back of his head. "Thanks...I know I've been an ass lately"

Chris smile at his best friend. "It's cool"

"But I need to tell you--"

Mike was interrupted by Chris's cell phone. "Hold that thought...hello?"

Mike wanted to tell Chris what happened with him and Kelly. Not out of the way Kelly treated him, but because Chris needed to know.

--

While Sienna was doing her homework, her father Kevin walked in. "Hey princess"

"Hey dad"

"How was your first day of school?" He ask her.

"Alright"

"Come help with the bags" He ordered his youngest child.

She made a face. "Okay" When she stepped out into her driveway, she saw a cherry red SL550 Roadster Mercedes-Benz. "Daddy...is this mine?"

"Uh...I dunno" Kevin lied. "Is it? It was here when I came"

"It is mine!" Sienna had the biggest smile on her face that made her father happy. Kevin knew that getting her this car wouldn't fill a void and the drama that's been occurring in her life theses past months. He was just happy to see her smile again.

"Thanks dad"

He kiss her on the cheek. "Your welcome"

Later on that night Sienna met up with Derek at Don Antonio's for dinner. "So would this be a date?" She ask

"It's whatever you want it to be?" He smiled

The two really wasn't into eating a big dinner so they just shared nachos.

"So how long are you planning on being single?" Derek ask

"I don't know but will you be my date for a Valentine's Day dinner?" She said in a shy way.

"Sure who's all gonna be there?"

"Well Brooke of course and some guy, Kenny and his girlfriend Mickie, and maybe a few more people" She crunch on her nachos

"Cool who's throwing it?"

"Kelly and Chris" Sienna countuied like there wasn't a problem

"Random"

"Why?"

"Don't you and Chris have a thing?" Derek looked at her.

Sienna twisted her lips up. "No...Why you say that?"

"A guy knows when another guy is into a girl...I don't know Chris Masters personally but I know guys and I think he likes you" Derek cross his arms." He look like he wanted to punch me when I gave you back your cell phone at that party and plus we don't really like each other as much"

"Why?" She ask curiously.

Derek let out a big sigh. "...Kelly"

"Are you shiting me? What happened?"

Derek shook his head no. "It's a long story...I'll tell you some other time"

What the hell? Dose this girl have a cape with a big "S" on her clit? She really get's around. Was there a guy she hadn't slept with? Sienna didn't feel like discussing Kelly right now.

"So if I give you a kiss goodnight then will you tell me?"

"Maybe?" Derek had a cocky grin on his face.

The pair enjoyed the rest of their dinner date that evening. But Sienna was starting to be obsess with Kelly.

---

Day's later...Sienna arrived from school to see a dozen of red roses on the kitchen counter. Actually there were two sets of red roses. One from Derek and the other from Chris.

To my feature love Happy Valentine's Day- Derek

To my friend Sienna you rock-Chris

"Very romantic Chris" Sienna spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"So who is Derek?" He step closer to her.

A familiar male voice spoke. Sienna jump and turned around to see who the young man was.

"What that fuck!! you scared the hell out of me?"

"Who is Derek?" He raised hi voice louder.

"What are you doing here Rodney?!"

**What is the smell...I smell...more drama!!!!**


	15. I Hate Valentine's Day

**Alright Tanyna and Alica here's what you'ce been waiting for . I worte it just for you!!!!**

* * *

A million thoughts ran through Sienna's head. _What? Why?_ where the main two reason why her ex-boyfriend was in her living room. Mainly in Los Angeles itself.

"So this is why you came to live with your dad?! You had a fling while on your winter break?!" Rodney's voice was echoed through out living room and foyer.

"If my father and brother were here now, you would not be talking to me like this" Sienna said in her normal tone trying not to scream. "I was not cheating on you... these guys are just friends"

"Who sends flowers?" Rodney raised his eyebrow.

"There's nothing going and if it was it's none of your business"

"The hell it is I'm your boyfriend--"

Sienna pointed her finger in his face. "Ex-boyfriend"

"Via text?"

"You really didn't give me a choice now did you? Well now that your here in person were over...I'm over it get out of my house"

"I'm not going anywhere Sienna" Rodney watch her walk away and he sat down on the couch.

Minutes pass, Sienna finally hop into the shower after arguing with Rodney. She didn't even know what she was wearing tonight. Not black, nor red, maybe white she didn't know. After curling her hair and making a cutie outfit. She made a phone call to Brooke.

"I can't believe he's here" Brooke said applying her Nars lip gloss. "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know and my outfit is totally ugly" Sienna stood in the mirror with her 5'7 frame. Her white shorts showed off her tan long legs, and a belted elbow blazer from Nieman Marcus, along with pink pumps. "I'm just... blah"

DING DONG

"Oh shit" Sienna eye's widen as she heard the door bell, her eyes shifted towards the clock and it was 7:30. "Please don't let it be him"

"What?" Brooke asked.

---

Downstairs Rodney answered the door. He stood face to face with a much taller good looking male with brown hair. Rodney at this point was ignorant. "Yeah?"

"Is Sienna here?" Derek ask giving Rodney a weak smile.

Rodney look down at the rose Derek was holding. "You Derek?"

"Yeah...you must be Keith her brother"--

"No I'm Rodney her boyfriend"

Derek gave him a smirk and got cocky. "Last time I heard you two broke up"

"Oh really" Rodney's eyes gave Derek a challenge.

"Yeah" Derek took a step closer to Rodney, but the two men we broken apart by the sounds of Sienna's heels coming down the hallway.

"Hi Derek" She greeted him with a smile. "Thanks for the roses"

"Your welcome"

Rodney grab Sienna by the arm. "Where the hell are you going? Were not done talking?"

"There's nothing to talk about" She rolled her eyes and continued to walk out the door with Derek.

"Well...I'm going then too" Rodney grab his blazer. "Since there isn't anything going on between you two...let me join in"

Derek looked at Rodney then again at Sienna. "I'll start the car up"

Sienna gave Rodney a glare. "Invites only"

"Well it looks like I'll be crashing then huh?"

----

Kenny and Mickie made there way inside of Kelly's home. Mickie's eyes couldn't believe how big her home was, it was beautiful. Kelly and Chris had the pool area set up with rose petals all over the place. In the pool, on the table, and concert pool floor in the back yard. White, red, pink, and cream colored candles surrounded the area as well. Very romantic and classy. Brooke soon arrived with a guy name Justin she knew from church. Layla and Brad were each other's dates, while Mike came alone. The whole ride to Kelly's house was silent Between Sienna, Derek and Rodney.

"I'm really sorry about all of this" Sienna apologize to Derek as he opened the car door for her

"It's cool"

"Such a Romeo" Rodney said rolling his eyes.

Derek smirk. "Someone had to be"

Meanwhile Kelly was up in her room still trying to find the perfect set of heels. Layla stared at her best friend.

"So are you coming down already or your just gonna stay in your closet and let Chris greet guess?"

"I'm coming down I'm the host I have to make a good impression" Kelly winked. "Chris told me he loved me"

"Wow...that's great" Lalya place her hands on her hips. "So...is Mike still threaten to tell?"

"I dunno"

"I think you should Chris foreal.."

"Tell me what?" Chris walked into his girlfriends bedroom grinning. "What's there to tell me?"

Kelly kissed Chris on the cheek. "How much I love you and...how great of a host you were down there"

Chris let out a chuckle. "Come on downstairs and let people see how beautiful you look"

---

Brad enjoyed making people laugh and having a good time. He glance at a guy who was seated next to Sienna.

"Okay...what's your name?" Brad ask pointing to the blonde guy sitting next to Sienna. "Never seen you before"

"I'm Rodney and I'm not from here" His tone was cocky and arrogant. "And I'm glad"

"Your Rodney?" Chris ask look at Sienna. "Your boyfriend?"

"Chris he's my ex-boyfriend"

Rodney then sat up from his chair. "Your Chris...this is the guy who sent you flowers?"

Kelly turned to Chris who was seated to the left of her. "You sent her flowers?"

"I have to take a piss" Mike threw his napkin on the table.

"He sent you flowers?" Derek question Sienna.

Kenny grin at Brooke who was seated across the table from him. "This is gonna get good"

"It was out of friendship" Chris glance at Sienna.

"Well there's no way I could be friends with you" Brad licked his lips and gave Sienna a wink. Which brought Rodney up from his chair like fire.

"Okay "Dude" you wanna go?!"

In defense of his cousin, Kenny stood up. "Hey just clam down he's playing"

Kelly made her way to the inside, Rodney darted his eyes at Kenny. "You think I'm gonna let him sit here and hit on my girl-"

"Ex-girlfriend" Derek said taking a sip of drink.

"You know what, I've been wanting to kick your ass all night" Rodney threw the chair that he sat in behind him. Before the two men could get closer to each other Sienna was in the middle holding the two men back. Well she tried to at lest.

"Your fucking crazy!" Derek said

Brooke's date Justin held back Rodney. "Get off me" Rodney flung his arm out.

"Rodney Stop!" Sienna yelled.

--

Mike ran into Kelly on his way out the bathroom. "What"

Kelly was waiting outside for Mike. "The party is over so you can leave now"

"I was gonna tell him yesterday...but I couldn't" Mike leaned against the wall. "At first it was fun having you all freak out but me and him are like old times before you came along"

"Look Mike I think we should just keep this whole thing between us there's no need to tell him" Kelly's eyes looked towards the floor. "I mean if he found out that I lost my virginity to you instead of him...I don't know"

"You what?"

Kelly's heart pounded faster when she heard his voice. She didn't want to turn around and see his face. Mike stood there frozen with nothing to say.

Chris bang his fist at the wall. "You lost what?! You told me I was your first"

"Chris I " Tears streamed from Kelly's face.

"Fucking lair my best friend had you before your own boyfriend did!" Mike saw the hurt in his face and in his eyes. Chris punch the wall one more time before walking outside back to the pool area. Mike chased after him.

"Chris look--"

Before any words could come out Chris punched Mike in the face and busted his lip. Mike lost his balanced and hit the ground, Chris's massive hands pounded into his face so hard that blood started to stream slowly on his face. Kenny went to go pull Chris off Mike, and all the attention was now on Chris beating the hell out of Mike.

"Dude stop, stop!!!" Kenny yelled finally pulling Chris off of Mike.

"Get off me Kenny" He said losing himself from Kenny's grip. "Your dead to me don't even talk to me!!"

Before anyone knew it Rodney sucker punch Derek. These two began to wrestle on the table.

"What the fuck man?!" Kenny shouted trying to help his befriend clean the blood off his face.

Sienna chased after Chris. "Hey what's going on Chris what's wrong?"

He just look at Sienna with tears coming down his face. "Just go Sienna"

"No I'm coming with you" She hop inside of his truck.

"No your not get out!" Chris shouted at Sienna

"Your gonna hurt yourself!" Sienna cried.

Chris drove off at a fast speed pace. Sienna ran back towards the pool area where Rodney and Derek were now fighting. Mickie and Brooke was helping Mike, while Brad, Kenny and Justin tried to tear the two men apart.

"Rodney stop!" Sienna rushed towards the men.

Rodney was soon pulled away from Derek. "Get the fuck off me...you know what your not worth it" Rodney cut his eyes at Sienna and at everyone else, and walked out of the pool area. After everything had clam down, Brad took Mike to get hospital. Finally getting into the car, Kenny kissed Mickie on the forehead.

"So much for a happy Valentines Day huh?" Kenny laughed.

---

Derek walked Sienna to her front doorstep. "Well besides all of that I had fun"

"I did too...you have any idea where your ex went?" Derek asked still holding his jaw.

"No but he'll be alright" Sienna stood on her tip toes and landed a kiss on Derek's cheek. "Goodnight"

Before she could completely turn around, he grab her by the arm and drew her closer into him. "Goodnight" Derek's intentions were to just give her little peck on the lips. But Sienna shyed away.

"Bye Derek"

Sienna called Chris's cell phone a million times and still no answer. "So your gonna do a Rodney on me?" She said tossing her cell on the bed. She walked around her bedroom asking herself Where could he be? She then looked through her cell phone and found

Kenny's number.

"Hey Kenny it's Sienna...have you got in touch with Chris yet?...me neither do you have any idea where he is?...you do?"


	16. She played both of you

**N/A: I had writer's block and couldn't come up with a damn thing here's my best shot!!!**

* * *

Sienna's drive was about a hour away from Los Angeles. She arrived in Montecito where Kenny told her she would be able to find Chris, as she turned her engine off she was relief to see his truck park outside of a large estate. She took small and quit baby steps towards the back entry but the click of her heels made the noise even more. There he was lying down on his face with a bottle of Jack sitting next to him. Chris didn't look or move form his position, he knew who it was by the smell of her perfume. Sienna then moved in closer to him to see if he was past out but he wasn't. Although form looking at his eyes and face, Sienna could tell that he had been crying. 

"I'm not even going to ask if your okay...I just wanted to make sure you and your truck was in once piece" Sienna touched his hand slightly. 

"I think no matter how people think my life is good...it's fuck up" He didn't take his eyes off the stars in the sky. "Everyone thinks I'm this kid who lives a privileged life driving this over priced truck, going to a good school, I stay in a six-million dollar home and never have a care in world. Now I came to find out that my ex-girlfriend lost her virginity to my ex-best friend." He finally looks at Sienna and then laughs. "I don't want this life anymore...I want to be normal" 

"Chris you are normal...shit just happens, that's life" She said thinking about tonight. 

Chris sat up next to Sienna and looked her in her green beautiful eyes. Sienna did the same to Chris, he drew his body in closer to Sienna's and kiss her. She didn't mind the Jack on his breath but this kiss wasn't real to her. 

"I'm sorry" Chris said after he felt her hand gently push him away. 

"Look your just upset about tonight" She stood up. "I just wanted to see if you were fine" 

Before she could walk off Chris pulled her by the arm. "Can you stay with me?" 

"I have to get back" Sienna said walking off the Yacht. 

"Please just for tonight" 

Sienna bit her lip and sigh nervously. "Ummm...okay yeah I'll stay" 

---- 

The next morning Mike woke up in a hospital bed. Mike had to get five stitches above his eyebrow. When he awoke, he felt the pain and remember why he was there in the first place. He moans loudly and felt a strand of blonde hair on his arm. 

"Hey you" He said in a soft voice. "When did you get here?" 

"I've been here all night...Kenny and Mickie left after you got your stitches and I decide to stay" Brooke yarned 

"Thank you" 

She smiled. "Your welcome" 

"Hey you feel better?" A taller much older blonde stood in the doorway. Mike's eyes widen as he saw his big sister Torrie enter the room. He turned to Brooke. 

"It was either your dad or Torrie I had no choice" 

Torrie walk closer to her little brother. "Well "Miz" someone had to sign you out of here" 

"Your only 19" Mike said 

"Yeah but my boyfriend 23...you ready to go home?" Torrie ask her little brother. 

"Umm I can give him a ride home" Brooke spoke up. 

Torrie smiled. "Okay...I'll see you at home then" She gave Mike a kiss on the forehead and hugged Brooke. "Thanks Brooke" 

"No problem" 

Minutes later Brooke arrived at Mike's place. "Okay here you go" 

"Brooke I never got the chance to say I'm sorry, I know I've been a horribly guy to be interested in" Mike said. "And I'm sorry I knew I hurt you a lot and I'm sorry" 

_"It took an ass whooping for you to figure that out now?"_ A slight smile came to her face. "It's okay" 

"Great...I'll see you at school then?" Mike gave her a wink. 

"Sure" As Brooke drove off. She though about what Mike just did...the wink that use to give her the giggles and run chills up and down her spine. Suddenly it didn't do that for her anymore. 

--- 

The sunlight hit Chris's eyes which caused him to awake. Sienna slowing turned over to speak to him. 

"Hey" 

"Good morning" He smiled. 

"You ready to go back to Los Angeles now?" Sienna ask rubbing her eyes. 

"No maybe later" Chris gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for staying with me last night" 

"Your welcome……. well I'll see you back in Los Angeles" 

"Yeah and I'm sorry about ruining your Valentine's Day" 

"It's cool I'm sure Derek will understand" She gave him one last kiss. "Bye" 

An hour later Sienna pulled inside of her driveway. Her dad or father wasn't there and she was happy. She didn't feel liked being questioned. As she reached inside of her purse for her door key after dumbly putting them back in her purse, she turned around to the sound of a car pulling up in her driveway it was Derek's. 

"Hey" He said 

"Hi" She opened the door. "What's up?" She acted liked she had been caught cheating. "What are you doing here?"-- "I mean ...hi" 

"I've been calling you" He notice she was wearing the same clothes she had on last night. "Did you get the calls?" 

"Ummm my phone was on vibrate, and I had to check up on Chris"-- 

"You had to or you wanted to?" Derek removed his sunglasses and his tone had jealously in it. 

"...I wanted too and yes he's fine thanks for asking how he is" 

"I came back last night to apologize for the kiss but you weren't here" 

"Yeah...I was with Chris" Sienna cross her arms. 

"Yeah I see that" Derek's voice had a little anger in it. "But it won't be the first time he took something away form me" 

"First of all I'm not yours or his to be tooken or taken!" ---"_Wait what do you mean the first time?" _

Derek rubbed his chin. "Yeah...I'll see you at school" he turned around and walked away into his car. 

Sienna placed her hands on her hips and watched as Derek drove off. "What the fuck just happened?" She spoke out loud. 

--- 

"He saw you in the clothes you had on last night-- wait you spent the night with Chris?!" Brooke screech. "Slut!" 

"Nothing happened I didn't want to leave him alone...then he kissed me" Sienna placed a gold headband on her head. 

"You kissed Chris?" Mickie wiggled her toes to let them air dry. 

"Yeah but it wasn't a real kiss" Sienna pouted. 

Mickie raised her eyebrow. "Your lips touched his how more real can you get Sienna" 

"No I mean...he was going through some shit last night he really didn't mean to kiss me" Sienna flop down between Mickie and Brooke. "Anyway I thought this was girls night out no talk about guys" 

"Yeah but last night was interesting" Brooke said 

"Last night was full of drama and let's not talk about it anymore...please" Sienna ask. Both girls agreed 

"Okay we won't talk about it" Mickie laughed."...So did he slip you any tongue?" 

Sienna playfully slap Mickie with a pillow. "Shut up" 

--- 

After Brooke drop Mike off at his home, he went straight to his bedroom and took a nap. When he awoke he clean up his room and looked at his cell phone. Only three people called, Kenny, his sister Torrie, and his mom looks like no one really missed him since last night. A knock at the door made Mike look up. 

"Come in" He yelled to the other person on the other side of the door. 

"What are you doing here?" His dad Steve Austin asks. 

"Uhhh dad I live here" He sad trying not to sound smart. 

"No what are you doing here your usually gone Saturday nights...what's up?" Steve sat next to his son. "AP Catulus? Your doing homework?" H e said as his blue eyes looked down on the book Mike was working from. 

"Yeah dad your paying $14,000 a year for me to go to school don't want to mess that up" Mike kept his eyes on his homework 

Steve glance at the homework and then again at his son. "Is there something you want to tell me?" 

"No" 

"What's with the stitches?" He took a chug of his beer 

"Football" 

"Football...is that it?" Steve smirk. 

"Dad I ran into ground and--" 

"Torrie told me what happened I was just testing you to see if your going to tell me the truth" Steve took the keys to Mike's truck. "And besides if your going to become a lair be 

good at it" 

"So your taking my keys to prove something right?" Mike sigh. 

"Yes and No but above all I'm taking your keys because you let Chris Masters whoop your ass" Steve walked across his sons room and stood in his doorway. "You and Chris was have been friends forever...now you'd thrown that away over some ass?" 

"Dad it wasn't just that I loved her" Mike finally turned from his desk at lock eyes with his dad. 

Steve took another drink from his beer can. "Well...she wasn't in love with you or him she played you like the dumb asses you really are son" Steve dangled his son's keys in front of him. "I'm going out" 


	17. I'm over it

**Here's the next chaprer. Sorry if it's not good I had writer's block and couldn't think of anything. I hope you enjoy this story and I want to give a shout out to Nikki...thanx for putting me on ur alert!!!!!**

* * *

Monday, another day at school post the weekend. People talk about their weekend and say how much fun they had, what they did or who they did. But in particular it means drama for Kelly , Mike, and Chris. Brooke pop opened her locker and place her textbooks inside.

"Hey"

Mike placed his head on the locker next to Brooke's. "How's it going?"

"Great" She gave him a weak smile. "How's the stitches?"

"Oh...they will heal in time actually I came over her to ask you if you wanted to go out for lunch or dinner Friday night"

"I don't think that's a good idea"

Mike gave Brooke a pout. "Why not?"

"Because I'm over it" She slammed her locker. "For three years I've been making a ass out of myself for you. Mike I've been in love with you for years and when I finally think it's my turn...(she sees Kelly standing by her locker) you always run back to her"

"Brooke I said I'm sorry for the things I've done to you but I'm--I wanna make it right"

"Why now?" Brooke crosses her arms and gives Mike a stare. "Why not then?...Because you was in love with someone that wasn't in love with you and it's too bad it took a few knocks to the head for you to figure that out Mike"

Mike sigh. "Brooke-"

"I'm late for class see you around" Brooke walked away wanting to say yes and go out on a date with Mike. But she couldn't let her heart take the same pain she's been feeling.

---

After lunch, Sienna caught up with Derek after looking for him all day. He was hanging around two other guys that was on his water polo team. She softly tap him on the shoulder and gave him a weak smile.

"Hey can we talk?"

"...Yeah, hey I'll see you guys at the meet later" He turns his attention back to Sienna. "What's up?"

"Why where you so mad?"

Derek leaned up against his locker. "Sienna I wasn't mad...okay I was but I don't know I just really like you. Let me remind you I did take a punch for you"

"I'm sorry about that but I think Chris needed me I mean that was a big secret the girl he's been in love with...well you know the story"

Derek nod his head in agreement. "Yeah tell me about it"

"So are you ever gonna tell me what happened between you and her?" She ask placing her hands into the pockets of her uniform blazer.

"Just a love triangle that's all she dump me for Masters that's it" Derek smiled. "But I'm over...and when I found out that you spent the night with him--"

"Nothing happened" Sienna informed him.

"Good, and I'm sorry I got out of hand that day--" The sound of the 2nd bell rang that lunch was over. "I like you Sienna your a cool girl but if you want to be with Masters then"

Sienna cut Derek's sentence off. "Tonight I want you over for dinner at 8 and were going to talk about...us" She gave him a wink and he returned his jester with a smile.

"Okay...8"

----

"So you didn't tell him that you and Chris hook up?" Brooke flop down on her bed. Sienna was flipping through pages of Brooke's yearbook.

"No why would I tell him that it'll hurt him...I like Derek but-"

"Not as much as you like Chris?" Brooke raised her eyebrow.

Sienna rolled her eyes and they landed on a senior girl with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She was very pretty. "Who's this?"

"That's Keira she went here last year she's cool and she dated Chris" Brooke said.

"She's really really pretty...wow" Sienna was called hot before but this girl was like a model a runway one at that. "They dated?"

"Yeah but it was only for a whlie..post Kelly"

"You think he loved her" Sienna questioned Brooke

Brooke threw her blazer on the end of her bed. " Yeah, actually I think she was the first girl he loved after Kelly...but she wouldn't be the last"

Sienna gave the picture one more look then closed it. "Well...I have to get home a prepare dinner for Derek"

"I really think you should tell him...about Chris and the kiss" Brooke stated

"I'll think about it"

---

"So who is this young man?" Kevin ask dipping his fingers in a post of sauce

Sienna slaps his hands away. "He's on the water polo team at my school, he nice, doesn't drink or smoke"

"He sounds boring and gay" He brother Keith said flipping through channels.

"Well he's not gay" Sienna pouted.

"Did he kiss you yet?" Kevin ask. Sienna blushed. "Dad.."

"Well are you going to?"

"Dad why are we having this conversations?" Sienna placed two plates on the dinning room table.

"Because I don't want my daughter to be a tease that's why" Kevin said taking bite out of a piece of garlic bread.

Ding dong

"Both of you...be nice" Sienna said heading towards the door. "Hi" Before she could opened the door she was surprise to see who was on the other side. "Hey..what's up?"

"I'm sorry for showing up without calling--can I come in?" Chris asked

"_Oh no not again_" Sienna said in her head. "Sure"

"I'll make it quick since it seems like I'm interrupting" Chris saw the dinner room table set for two and also took notice in Sienna's attire. "Look I just came over to say thank you again for the other night"

Sienna gave him a a bashful smile. "Chris I told you a million times it's okay"

Chris walked closer to Sienna and grab her by the hand. The stare that Chris was giving her ran chills through her spine. She then remember how she felt laying next to him, falling asleep in his arms watching the stars.

Ding Dong

Oh shit" 

"I'll answer it!!" Keith rushed to the door.

"Hi I'm Derek" He extended his hand as he spoke. Keith shook it.

"Well come on in Derek Sienna prepared a wonderful dinner for you" He smirk.

When Derek entered the dinning room, Sienna's face was a sight to see for Keith. Chris gave Derek a quick glare and returned his sights on Sienna.

"Chris…..I'll talk to you later me and Derek are having dinner"

"Okay cool…..I'll see you at school" Chris wanted to give Sienna a quick kiss on the lips but knew he couldn't. He though instantly there's something going on between the two of them. So he kiss her on the hand like a prince. "Bye Mr. Nash"

"Bye Chris……How you doing" Kevin slaps Derek hard on his back making him almost spit out his gum. "I'm Sienna's dad"

"Hi I'm Derek"

"Well I'll let you two have privacy"

As Kevin and Keith pretended to leave the dinner room, Sienna gave Derek a weak smile.

"……….I made pasta."

Derek grin. "Good I'm hungry" He pulled a chair out for Sienna he kneed down next to her. "Sienna I like you a lot and--"

She wrap her arms around him and leaned in closer to Derek. The smell of his Gucci clone tickled her nose. "I like you too….and I don't want to rush into things"

"So I'm guessing were just friends then" Sienna couldn't stand the look in his eyes when those words left his mouth. Her heart pounded fast as her lips touch his.

"I…just think we should take things slow for right now,,,,but tonight I made my boyfriend pasta and I hope he likes it"


	18. Wanna go to Mexico?

**Please read and review!!!! Thanks to everyone who read.**

* * *

Kenny, and a few other guys on the basketball team were practicing on the school court. Kenny filled in for Mike as team captain while he was out for stitches. McMahon Academy had made it to the final four for the state game. As much as Mike wanted to be apart of that he wanted his friends back. Two weeks had went by since the fight and Chris wasn't still talking to Mike and neither of them had nothing to do with Kelly. Chris was practicing his three point shots, out the corner of his eye. As his basketball bounced of the rim, Mike tossed it back to Chris.

"I don't even know why he's trying to talk to him" Kenny said to himself looking at his two friends on the other side of the court.

Chris didn't give Mike any eye contact. " I should be able to join you guys in the finals next week" Chris didn't responded. "...I know I'm the last person you want to talk to Chris but I hope that you can trust me when it comes to the state game-"

Chris finally looked up at him. Mike saw all the hate in his eyes and wanted to run. Chris started at Mike "_ Did he just tell me to trust him?"_ Chris threw the basketball hard into Mike's chest and walk towards the locker room.

--

Mr. Foley entered his 3rd period AP English class which was his favorite of the day. As he called names and collected homework he made an aounnacement. "Today were heading up to the library. I'm going to set up groups of three. Sienna Nash, Brooke Hogan, and Kelly Beckman will be group one and it's on Barbra Jordan you will need to come up with a intro, and main idea, the body and conclusion...Group two"

Kelly glanced at the two blondes and gave them a stank look. Kelly removed herself form her clique, grab her Prada bag and slammed it on top of the desk where Sienna and Brooke were sitting. She removed a strand of hair form her eye and gave Sienna a cold stare. Sienna just ignored it.

"So what do you know about Barbra Jordan besides she was the first black woman to--" Brooke was cut off by Kelly.

"How about you two come up with the idea for the first two pages and I'll do the conclusion" Kelly tap her nails on the table.

"How are you going to do a conclusion without checking over our information or helping us...we don't need it but this is a group assignment" Brooke tried to say nicely.

"I trust whatever you two have and I'll copy it into my conclusion the less time I have to spend with you the better"

"That's cheating...but I guess that's what you do" Sienna finally spoke up--

"You got something to say slut" Kelly and Sienna gave each other a stare down

"Me the slut--"

"Yes you every since you came here you've been trying your best to be the "It girl" I run this and all the men that I want in it still till this day why Chris gave roses to you"--

"And at least I lost my virginity to my boyfriend and not his best friend" Sienna jumped up form her chair and quickly walked around the table. Mr. Foley caught on to what was going on.

"Ladies...is there a problem?"

"No" Kelly kept her glare at Sienna. "Not yet anyway"

----

Later on that day Chris met up the Sienna in the senior parker lot.

"Hey Chris" Sienna grinned ear to ear.

"Hey...I heard you and Kelly got into a fight"

"It wasn't a fight it was a argument that almost was a fight she called me a slut"

Chris laughs. "Wow...I would have love to see that one" He stared into her eyes. "So what are you doing for spring brake?"

"I'm not sure"

"Well I'll be in Mexico you should join me"

Sienna blushed." I'll think about it"

Chris touched Sienna's chin. "Think harder" and he kiss her. When his lips touched Sienna's she felt a rush through her spine. Now this kiss she wasn't sure of. Was it coming form the heart? Or is he still feeling the emotions form what happened between him and Kelly. Sienna had to stop this.

"Chris...I can't do this...I have to go"

As she left the parking all shaken up, Sienna took down as much water form the fountain as much as she could handle.

"Sienna!!" Derek's voice sounded upset. " Let's play a game of tell the fuckin truth!-"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Did you kiss Chris?"

Sienna froze. "Who would tell you something like that?" She saw Layla and Kelly blow her a kiss from behind Derek's back. Sienna couldn't read lips but she knew Kelly's lips read

"Don't ask me who would tell me something like that just know I've been informed"

Sienna licked her lips. "Derek….. I-"

"If you didn't want to be with me...you just could have said so don't fuckin waste my time. Did you kiss him or not just now in the parking lot?"

"You have your water polo team spying on me?"

"Yes or no" Derek was pissed.

"...Yeah but I didn't mean for that to happened he just--"

Derek cut Sienna's sentence. " I'll be in Costa Rica for spring brake and when I come back well decide were our relationship goes form there" As he turned around and walk down the hall Sienna cursed to herself in a low voice. She couldn't let this go on with Derek. She wants Chris, she can't fight her feelings anymore. She made a text to Brooke.

"Wanna go to Mexico for Spring Brake?"


	19. Cabo, Cabo, Cabo!

**Thanks for everyone who had read and reviewed keep them coming also I'd like to deciate this chapter to Chris Benoit and his family. Thanks you**

**-xoxo Randysdymond06xox-**

* * *

It's been a few days since Derek and Sienna had talked to each other. The two hardly glanced at each other while passing in the hallway. But this was spring brake and she was going to enjoy it. Sienna arrived at Brooke's house in Malibu. Brooke was packing the last of her items into Louis Vuttion suite case.

"Hey are you ready to go?" Sienna asked.

Brooke happily smiled at Sienna. "Yeah...I think that's everything. Are you excited about spending spring brake with Chris?"

"I just want to have fun no hooking up" Sienna flop on Brooke's bed.

"Yeah right" Brooke rolled her eyes. Just then Brooke's mother entered her room.

"I spoke to Erica and Joan ( the proud mothers of Chris and Kenny) and Joan said yes it's okay if you girls stay there at their estate...but no drinking all day, no hooking up just have fun girls. And this year all three of us decide not to chaperone you so..."

Brooke jump into her mom arms. "Really!!!"

"Just be reasonable and call me everyday. I don't want either of you to end up in the gutter like Marissa form _The O.C._"

"Don't worry mom we won't. Besides were form Beverly Hills...were most likely to found in a luxury hotel sutie pass out" Brooke giggled.

As Sienna help Brooke with her bags. Brooke playfully shoved Sienna. "So it's just going to be me, Kenny, Mickie, you, Justin, and Chris...I'm going to have so much fun!"

"I bet you are slut"

---

Cabo San Lucas is the beautiful place in Mexico. The water, the sun everything it seemed so peaceful and perfect. After arriving in Cabo, Brooke's and Sienna's taxi pulled in fornt of the Master's Mexican estate.

"This is beautiful" Sienna whispered.

"Yeah...Chris's mom must be kicking ass in real estate"

Just then Chris emerge form the gates of the estate. He tip the cab driver and help Sienna and Brooke with their bags. He was wearing a white tank top and gray sweat pants. It brought a little grin to Sienna's gloss lips.

"Hey"

"...Hi Chris. Nice house" Sienna's green eyes gazed over the Mexican Mansion. It was beautiful outside and inside.

" Thanks. I'm really glad you came"

"Your welcome. Actually I think time away form California is just what I needed"

Kenny took a look at Brooke, then he interrupted them. "Uh excuse me are you going to stare into her eyes all day or help with suit cases?"

Chris blush. "What?"

As Chris showed both Brooke and Sienna to their room. Both men gently sat down their luggage's. "When you guys get ready. You can meet us in the pool area"

"Okay Kenny!! Make me a margarita" Brooke smiled. As Kenny closed the door behind him both girls jumped up and down with excitement. "Cabo Cabo Cabo!!! So should I wear this bikini or this one" Brooke asking Sienna.

"The white one" She pointed.

"I don't wanna sound like a sult but...I really want to hook up with Justin he is so cutie"

"I'm glad your over Mike Brooke, for real I'm happy to see you happy" Sienna smiled.

"Thanks...so who are you gonna hook up with?"

"I don't want to hook up with anyone I just want to have fun" Sienna pulled her hair back into a pony tail.

"What? Don't give me that"

"I'm serious besides...if I say his name it won't come true"

Brooke looked at her friend in the mirror. "...Whatever"

----

The last person to arrive was Justin. Brooke's crush. Mickie, Chris, Sienna, Brooke, Kenny, and Justin were all surrounding the pool talking and drinking.

"Let's play a game" Brooke smiled. "I never"

All the men groaned. Sienna laughed. "Come on it will be fun something to remember for our first night here" Brooke kissed Justin on the cheek. "You first"

"Why me?" He laughed asking." Okay...uhhhh" Justin thought

Kenny smiled. "Well he did everything"

They all laughed. He grin. "No...I never had a one night stand"

Both Kenny and Chris drank to that. "Okay you know the rules with who?" Sienna blurted out.

Kenny tried not to stare at Mickie. "It was with this girl a few years back...when Chris, Mike and I went to Florida"

Chris burst into laughter because he knew exactly who he was talking about. "...I did her twin"

"Okay it's my turn...I've never done it in my parents bed" Brooke said. Mickie looked at Kenny.

Kenny, Sienna, and Chris all drank. "Eww why would you guys do it where your mom and dad dose it"

"I dunno it's something about their room the bed is bigger, the room is nicer I think I like to get caught" Sienna raised her eyebrow.

It was now Brooke's turn. She raised her eyebrow at both Chris and Kenny. " I never had sex in McMahon Academy High School"

Again both Kenny and Chris. "...You already know with who" Chris said

Mickie wasn't really felt unease with all the "I never" game questions. Every question so far Kenny drank and only one time she knew it was with him. "Kenny can I talk to you for a minute inside"

"Uh-oh" Justin mumbled under his breath.

"Yeah baby" Kenny hop onto the counter top.

"You never told me about some random chick you hook'd up with in Florida or who ever you screwed in you high school" Mickie crossed her arms

"Baby it was before I met you and before we were even offical" Kenny told her.

"So...when we first starting talking over the phone were you still hooking up with other girls"

"...Yeah"

"Kenny!!! What the hell I thought we told each other everything. So what you kept this hidden for what I dunno the two years that we've been dating--"

Kenny interuppted his girlfriend. "No I just thought the past was past and it dosen't matter I'm with you. Mickie why are you trippin?"

"So your plan was hit it a quit it with me?" Mickie spoke.

"No! No Jesus Mick. You didn't even come off as that way to me." Kenny eyes looked into Mickie's eyes.

"Find somewhere else to sleep tonight." Mickie walked away into a guestroom and slammed the door.

---

Later on that night Sienna was in Sienna's room. Chris sat on the edge of her bed as he sat on the other end across form her.

"So have you talked to Mike any?" She asked.

Chris twisted his lips." No...I haven't"

"Well I think you guys will become friends again...one day" Sienna laugh.

Chris gave her a weak smile. "Yeah...maybe. So you and Derek?"

"I think were over. He's kind of mean"

"He's a water polo player, all of them are jerks. Look I'm sorry if I-"

Sienna interrupted Chris. "It's cool...whatever. I need to know something though. That kiss you gave me at school."

Chris exhaled loudly. " I can't explain that one I just...went for it. I dunno, I guess I'm still trying to mend a broken heart and I kind of like you at the same time"

Sienna's green eyes lit up in surprise what Chris just said. "Yeah?!...I mean okay"

He laughed. "Okay...well I'm not sure what's plan for tomorrow but I'm getting to bed now so" He kiss Sienna on the cheek. "Good night"

"Good night Chris" As Sienna watch him walk away she felt the butterflies in her stomach flap their wings around. "I'm going to love my spring brake"

**Please review Thanks!!!!!**


	20. I see u windin' and grindin'

**A/N: Hey everyone!!!! You don't know how many times I played this song to get a ideal picture in my head. LOL I hope you love it.**

**"I wanna love you" By Akon and Snoop Dogg ( FYI I DON'T OWE THIS SONG)**

* * *

Mickie and Kenny made up and a few days later everyone hit up the night club to party. With everyone of legal age to drink in Mexico, their mission was to get drunk.

I see you windin' and grindin' up on the ploe  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know

With the song blasting through the speakers, a tipsy Chris softly kissed Sienna on her neck. She giggled and grab him by his wrist. "Come...dance with me"

Money in the air as mo' fell  
Grab you by your coattail, take you to the motel, ho sale  
Don't tell, wont tell, baby say "I don't talk, Dogg unless you told on me" - oh well  
Take a picture wit me, what the flick gon' do  
Baby stick to me and I'ma stick on you  
If you pick me then I'ma pick on you  
d-o-double g and I'm here to put this dick on you  
I'm stuck on pussy and your's is right

Chris cup his mainly hands on Sienna's firm backside, she smiled as he pulled her closer to him. He gave her a wink. "You look really sexy tonight". His breath smelled strong of Patron but it didn't bother her much.

"Thanks" The look in her green eyes were seductive and Chris felt a sexual vibe form Her. Sienna grind into Chris when the chorus came up.

I see you windin' and grindin' up on the pole  
I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know  
I wanna fuck you, you already know

Sienna's soft hands ran down the his rip abs. She bit her lip. "_Damn Rodney was never this _fit" She said to herself. The boy was built and had a body on him. She turned around and did a little booty dance for him. He liked it even thought she could see his face. The words in the chorus was finally taking a toll on Chris. "_I wanna fuck you, already know i wanna fuck you_". But he didn't just want to _"Fuck_" Sienna, he wanted touch her, feel her, make her feel like she's on air. He wanted her, as she leaned her head back on his chest. Chris moved his lips onto her cutie ear and kiss her earlobe. Sienna let out a little moan which could only be heard by her. Chris then kiss her again, when his lips met the soft skin of her neck. A cold shiver ran through her spine. She turned around and her green eyes met his brown ones. The teenagers lips touched, this time it was real. This time she felt something a spark or whatever it was she felt it.

---

Meanwhile...Brooke and Justin were doing the same thing upstairs on the second floor bar.

"I'm so happy that you came to Mexico with me" Brooke said grinding on Justin.

He smiled. "Your welcome. No problem I like to see you happy" He kissed her on the neck and between her cleavage.

After a while Mickie who was the only sober person guided her boyfriend to their bedroom. "I'll come back for any of you that need help"

"No we got it-" Just said falling to the ground of the mansion and almost taking Brooke with him. Chris with his arms around Sienna's neck walked into Chris's bedroom. Which was the master bedroom. It was romantic, fireplace, balcony, and thing was perfect. The two slowly laid on the bed together kissing each other passionately. Chris removed his shirt. "Damn" was the only thing Sienna could say. His body was better than she imagine. Form his shoulders to his abs Chris looked like a...Masterpiece.

He licked his lips and contuied to kiss her neck. "I want you"

Those words made Sienna wetter than she already was."Yeah" She felt like a porn star saying that. But whatever turns him on, turns her on. She flinch a little as Chris was now making his way under her skirt. As he slid her panties to the side, he grin as he felt how wet she was. Then he stop, Sienna rose up.

"What's the matter?" She questioned.

"I'm sorry...I can't not...now" Chris said looking at her. "Sienna I...I'm sorry"

She sat up next to him. "...It's okay you don't have to rush into anything. Hey I'm not going anywhere." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Can you spend the night with me?"

She nodded yes and slid under the covers with him. As he feel asleep with Sienna wrap in his arms, she traced the tattoo of a cross on his right forearm. For the past few days or even weeks Sienna thought that Chris whom had held, but it seems that they were still opened.

The next morning/ afternoon Chris, Kenny, and Justin were up cooking breakfast. Chris had eggs, Kenny had beacon, and Justin were on pancakes.

"So I crept in your room this morning...I saw a pile of beautiful blonde hair spread across a pillow. Now...did that hair belong to one hot ass Sienna Nash?" Kenny laughed playfully hitting his best friend.

"Yeah but nothing happened. I don't know went wrong bro. I've been wanting this girl every since I laid eyes on her and when I finally get the chance...--"

"Your dick went out!" Kenny joked.

Chris turned his nose up at him. "No fuck head...I just couldn't"

"You were scared" Justin implied.

Chris wanted to say yes but he didn't answer at all. His only reply to Justin was a shrug. Justin continued. "You just want to make sure this girl is the one before you...whatever. Yeah your dicks want to do it but after what I saw went down at that Valentines Day dinner- I think you should--"

Nick interrupted Justin. "Dude or you gay? You sound like a chick for real"

Chris knew he was right but just started at Justin with a blank stare. " I think she understands"

--

Later on, everyone packet their bags for tomorrow morning they were heading back to Los Angeles. Kenny and Mickie were the perfect couple as unusual, while Brooke and Justin were on great terms, Chris and Sienna...still pending. Sienna sat next to Kenny on the patio.

"Enjoy this view Nash, your heading back home in the morning" He said looking out into the ocean.

"Do Chris like me? I know he's your best friend but be honest. "

Kenny laughed." Nash are you serious? Yes he dose, Chris heals slower than others give him time. I mean Kelly did some foul shit and he's going to need some time."

"Not trying to sound...selfish but it's been two months almost. I feel like he's playing with my feelings" Sienna crossed her arms.

Kenny rolled his eyes. That why he avoided so much to have lady friends through out his high school career. "Look he likes you very much, Sienna just give him time he'll come around. Promise if he don't you can kick my ass" He gave her the pinky swear.

"Okay..."

Spring brake was over and it was now back to school. Some kids came back with a healthy glow to their skin while others were just red with sun burn look. As Kelly walked through the hallway of McMahon Academy like she owned it. She spotted Sienna at her locker a leaned against the locker next to her. Sienna smirk as she peek out of the corner of her eye.

"What the hell do you want?" Sienna didn't give her eye contact.

Kelly twirled her hair. "Uhhh...nothing just seeing how your spring brake was...with Chris"

"It's none of your business Kelly." Sienna slammed her locker shut and turned away form Kelly. But before she could, Kelly grab Sienna on her shoulder causing Sienna to turn around.

"You know your right, it is none of my business. F.Y.I. I know how rough Chris can be in bed" She licked her lips seductively at Sienna.

Sienna's left hand came in contact with Kelly's face." Bitch you've been asking for this" It was a catfight. Sienna then threw Kelly against the lockers. The crowd standing around them cheered and roar as the two ladies fought and wrestled to the floor. Kenny saw what was going on and grab Sienna off Kelly.

"Let me go Kenny!" Since Kenny wouldn't listen to her demand. Sienna unbutton her uniform blazer and went back at Kelly. The sound a whistle blew and kids ran like roaches when the lights came on. It was Dean MaryVonder, he stood there standing in front of Sienna and Kelly.

"You two in my office"


	21. Meeting the Ex

**Here's ther next chapter enjoy!!!!**

* * *

"I'm coming!" Kelly yelled walking down the spiral stairs of her Bel-Air mansion. "It's not like who ever at the door is dying now are-" She stop at mid sentence when she saw Chris standing in her foyer.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." He followed her into her father's office, she sat behind his desk and leaned back into the chair. "So...what brings you to my home this evening?"

"Kelly...I was in love with you. And I though you was in love with me." He ignored the rolling of Kelly's eyes and continued. " I even fell back in love with you when you fucked my best friend behind my back. Things were going good and-"

"Are you going to give me some big a speech about--. Look Chris this high school, did you really think that our relationship was going to last" Kelly said cold.

Chris rubbed his chin." Kelly, all I want to know is during the whole drama time that we were together, was it a lie or did-- were you still in love with me?"

Kelly didn't give Chris eye contact. But she wanted him to move on, she finally gave him a long stare into those brown eyes of his." I'm too young to know what love is or was. But I never meant to hurt you. I'm sorry" She then stood up and walk near the door way of her father's office." Chris, I care for you. But I think you really need to move on now. I think you need to go see the girl who actually have feelings for you"

Chris's heart pounded to a beat faster than ever. As the click of Kelly's heels finally drifted away Chris knew that his feeling for Kelly were gone officially. He deiced to make a quick run to Sienna's house.

After hearing her dad bitch the whole day about her being suspended. This was actually the first time she glad her father was at his office. Sienna flip through channels and finally settled with a movie "Jawbreaker" (The original Mean Girls). When getting good and comfortable on the couch, the door bell rang. "Ugh" Sienna groaned. She picked a wedgies out of her but and walk to the door.

"Hey"

"Hey. What's up?" Sienna gave him a hug.

"Nothing can I come in?" He asked.

"Sure" As she closed the door behind her. She flop next to him on the conch. "So I guess you heard about it huh?"

He smirk. "Yeah Ail I heard about it!!" He said laughing and throwing fake punches. "Look Sienna, I really like you and I talked to Kenny. If it felt like I led you on"

Sienna cut him off. "Chris before you say I'm sorry, it's okay"

As he hands up and down on her thigh, he whined. "Ouch, when the last time you shaved?"

"Shut up" The two playful wrestled until landing on top on one another. The two started into each others eyes as Sienna took in his gaze. Chris slowly moved in towards her. Before his lips could touch hers she stop him. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?"

Chris nodded yes and kiss Sienna passionately on the lips. "I meant what I said in Mexico Sienna" He whispered into her ear.

Chris lips made direct contact with every soft part of Sienna's flesh. The moaning was turning him on, Chris slowly removed Sienna's shorts along with her panties and kiss along her perfectly wax bikini line. Sienna removed her tank top as well as Chris shirt. While unbuckling and unzipping his jeans and belt, he heists Sienna up on his waist and slowly entered her.

"Ahh" Sienna winched at the pain, but got comfortable once her insides got use to it.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah...I'm perfect" She said finally unhooking her bra strap.

Chris's hands guided Sienna's hips with a motion that drove her crazy and got even hotter. "Mmmm" Sienna bit down on her lip as she held the back of Chris's neck. Moments later Chris felt Sienna was about to reach her peek. He laid her down and began to pump a tad bit faster into her.

Sienna kept her eyes close and her legs grip around Chris's waist tighter. "Look at me baby" He said. Sienna opened her eyes

"I'm about---I'm gonna-" She moaned as the rush of her orgasm came out of her. She felt a rush and relief coming out of her body.

Chris out of breath laid on top of her moist body. "So...I was thinking"

Sienna breath heavily. "Yeah"

"You want to go to prom?"

------

Two weeks later Kenny, Brad, and Chris were all hanging out a restaurant near Melrose having lunch. Brad punch Chris playfully on his shoulders.

"I can't believe this is our last year at this school bro, for the past four years I've been bitchin' about I want to stay I never want to leave. I'm ready to fucking go" Brad said.

Kenny and Chris nod their head in agreement. "So are you going to Princeton like your dad or change of plans?" Kenny asked Chris.

"Man I'm not sure, Since Sienna and I are "together" I want to be with her"

"The relationship was last minute bro. I like Sienna but don't take a shit on your feature because of some girl" Kenny stated.

"Just think of it this way, you still have three or five months with her depending if you playing football" Brad said. "Well well well look what we have her" Brad said having his eye caught on the young man standing near the counter. Both Chris and Kenny turned to see it was Mike. Both brad gave a wave and a weak smile, Mike returned it.

Chris made one more glance at his former best friend and turned back around to eat his sandwich. Brad gave him a look. "Whatever happened to bro's before ho's?"

Kenny burst into laughter, while Chris shook his head. "It's not about the girl it never was"

"Well he's been your best friend since birth, this is the last year of school I think you two should kiss and make up" Kenny grin.

Chris didn't reasoned.

----

Later on that day Brooke, Mickie and Sienna went shopping with Brooke's mom Beth and Sienna's mother ( Who made and unexptecing surprise) Samantha. A drive through Beverly Hills and Rodeo the ladies shop for prom dresses and other things not limit.

"So what are your colors and who are you going with?" Brooke's mother ask.

"I'm going with Justin and were wearing white and sky blue or somthing I guess" Brooke played with her nails.

"Honey I think you should wear yellow or some type of Bronze color for your skin tone"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "How come we couldn't do this alone?" She whispered to both Sienna and Mickie who just giggled.

"Sienna come here. Do you like this?" Samantha ask her only daughter.

Sienna shook her head no. "So what brings you over this coast? Aren't you in love with New York?" Sienna went through the rack of dresses.

"I can't come see my daughter, and this is prom sweetie and I haven't seen Keith since Easter." Samantha smiled.

Sienna rolled her eyes. "Sure"

Mickie look through the designer dresses. Thousands and thousands of dollars. Mickie wanted Sienna's and Brooke's life so bad. They drove the best cars and attending the most prestige school in all of Beverly Hills. Brooke's mother saw her seating on the couch.

"What's the matter?" she asks.

"Oh nothing Mrs. Hogan, I'm just waiting for Brooke and Sinnea to get done shopping." She smiled.

"Dose Kenny have his tux yet?"

"Yes ma'ma our colors are gold and black." She said potley.

Beth look around, and notice Mickie look at a gown earlier. "Call me Beth Mickie. So what about this dress?" She said holding it up. The dress was by Marc Bouwer and it was the exact color of Kenny's vest and tie. The gown was silk and had a V neck line.

"This is beautiful. But I can't take this form you, Kenny promise me-"

Beth cut her off. "Look I know Kenny promise to get you everything you needed but since were here now I think you will look beautiful in this dress"

"I can't afford it. $725.OO bucks is way out of my league."

Beth inhale. "Sweetie it's prom, nothing is out of your league" Brook placed a pair of shoe's on the counter along with her dress. Beth pulled out her credit card and turned to Mickie. " So should I put this beautiful dress on the bill as well or are you going to wait?" She asks Mickie.

Mickie smiled and placed the expsinve designer gown on the counter. "Thank you"

"Your welcome, Mickie remember it's not what you wear or how much it cost. It's how you wear it your going to look beautiful"

Hours later that day, the girls were getting tans at the most popular tanning place in Los Angeles.. "Guess what I heard, Derek and Kelly are going to prom together" Brooke said.

"What a big surprise there, but it is pretty random" Mickie said.

Just then three girl came into the salon. One girl look familiar in particular to Sienna. Brooke squealed in excitement. "Trish, Tyra, Keria!!! Hi guys"

The three older women hug Brooke all at the same time. "Hey Brooke" Trish spoke.

"Oh let me introduce you this is Mickie and this is Sienna, guys that's Tyra, Trish and Keria they went to school with me last year" Brooke said.

Hello's and hi's were exchanged. "It's nice to meet you, I heard a lot about you form Chris"

"You guys still talk?" Sienna raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah but only on the phone, no big deal right?" Keria ask smiling

"No not at all" Sienna gave Keria a weak smlie.

"Well I'm having a labor day Bar-B-Que your all invited if you want to come." Keria said placing her hands into her Paige Jeans.

"Sure, of course."

"Are you going to prom with Mike?" Trish asked.

"No" Brooke smiled sadly. "I'm going with this guy named Justin he's tall and got dark Said so hot I'm over Mike"

"Thank God" Tyra said under her breath.

After sharing a few laughs and gossip the girls went about their separate ways. Sienna pulled Brooke in closer to her. "Why dose Chris still talk to her?"

"I think you need to ask him"


	22. Prom Night

Kelly was having lunch in the Senior Parking lot with Michelle McCool and a few other popular girls. Finally Layla came to join them.

"Kelly we need to talk." She snapped.

"Whoa someone woke up on the wrong side of the maxi pad this morning?" Kelly giggled.

Layla placed her hands on her hips. "For real we need to talk"

Wiping her mouth, Kelly stood up." Okay what's the problem?"

"You, how could you? Is it true about you and Derek hookin' up and now you two are going to prom?" Layla said.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "What's the big deal hon?-"

"The big deal is that were suppose to best friends and Derek and I use to date" Layla step into Kelly's face.

"That was a long time ago Layla it's just prom. A silly dance." Kelly sat back down on the bench next to Michelle McCool.

"And the hook up?" She place her hands on her slender waist line.

Kelly looked at Michelle and rolled her eyes. "So what it wasn't plan it just happened"

"I hope you rot in hell" Layla gave her former best friend a stare.

Kelly gave her a evil grin. "I vacation there"

----

"I hope you don't think nothing is going on between me and Keria? That was a year or so ago" Chris grab his girlfriend by the hand.

"I know I was just asking. I never had a ex that I was so cool with." Sienna said. "She is intimidating beautiful though"

"Sienna, so what." Chris rolled his eyes. "I'm with you and that's all that matters" He kissed her hand. "I'll walk you to class"

Later on that day Samantha drop a few things off for Sienna's prom at Kevin's house. The divorce was final and Samantha a tab bit like a stranger around the man who father her three children. As she returned back downstairs form placing Sienna's items in her bedroom, she stood in the doorway of Kevin's office.

"Okay sure, I'll have those fax to you right away." He turned around. "Yes, I set that date for more than $30,000 last month."

Samantha giggled as she watch her ex-husband conduced business over the phone. Kevin gave her a wink. "Sure talk you later. What is so funny Valmont" He ask after hanging up the phone and referring her to her maiden name.

"Nothing. Your just a professional and you take your company serious." She took a seat on the leather sofa of his home office couch.

He stood in front of her and leaned on his desk. "Well I had and have to take it serious, college for the boys isn't cheep and I had an expensive wife"

Samantha inhaled. "Here we go."

"It's no here we go. I'm just saying, now I just have to get our daughter out of Gucci then I will actually have time to relax" Kevin said gazing at his ex-wife's perfect figure. "You look good."

She smiled. "Thank you, so do you."

"I like this we can have a conversation without lawyers" She laughed. As the two shared a moment of silence Kevin bend down on one knee and kiss the top of Samantha's hand. She smiled and stared into his eyes. He then kissed her hand again and pulled her closer to him where they were actually face to face. He look into her eyes and saw that she wasn't happy. He knew that she was still in love with him.

"Am I interrupting something?" Their son Keith ask.

"No. I'm just leaving" She kiss her son on the cheek a left.

"So what was all that about?" Keith ask giving her father a smirk.

"Nothing"

------

Prom night was officially here. Whlie Sienna, Mickie, and Brooke went to the salon to get their hair, make-up and nails done. The guys all chilled at Chris's home.

"So where is the after party?" Brad ask.

"I think Ashley is giving one and there's one on top of the Hollywood Hills" Chris said spraying a dab of Armani on his neck.

"Knock Knock Hey fells you guys ready?" Chris's father asked holding a digital camera.

"Yeah dad" Chris was having trouble with his tie and his father came to help him.

"So where are you and Kelly going after this?" He asked. Not knowing that him and Kelly weren't together anymore.

"I'm not with Kelly dad I told you Sienna" Chris rolled his eyes.

"Oh you didn't tell me that?"

"Yes I did, If you didn't work all the time you'd know what's going on in your younger son's life..." Chris said in a low voice to his father.

"Christopher...were not going to do this tonight" he spoke in a stern voice.

"I know where not" Chris grab his vest and walked down stairs.

----

Hours later many close friends and family of Chris took pictures of Chris& Sienna, Brooke&Justin, Brad&Layla, and Mickie&Kenny. As photos were taking all eight teenagers hop into the Cadillac Escalade limo and into the Beverly Hilton. As "Dance Dance" Played out by fall out boy blasting through the speakers. Chris, along with Brad and Kenny hop up on stage singing the lyrics of the song. Brooke, Mickie and Sienna cheered them on.

"

As Brooke was having the time of her life, she was slightly stralred by a hard tap on her shoulder. "Hey. You look good."

It was Mike. "You do too. Who are you here with?"

"I came solo. Who's your date?" He yelled into her ear.

"That guy over there, his name is Justin" She pointed.

"Cool he's a lucky guy" Mike hug her and walked away.

"People People may I have your attention please?" Mr. McMahon spoke. "I would like to present to you our runner's up for prom king a queen." As he opened the envelope Kelly had her eyes on Sienna and Chris. When Sienna notice that Kelly was straeing she gave her glare. "And your runner up for Kine and Queen are Layla E and Derek Sanders.!"

As the crowd cheered both Derek and Kelly look at each other. "What?" He asked. "Runner up?"

"And now for your Prom Queen and King of 2007 year is...Christopher Masters and Kelly Blank!"

Sienna's eyes widen as to what she has just heard. "Well go up there and get your crown" She pushed her boyfriend.

After taking pictures and uncorftably standing next to Kelly, Chris quickly ran towards Sienna. "Even though you don't have to crown, your my Queen" He kissed her hand.

"Okay, well how about we get out of here and treat me to a royal evening" Before they could share a kiss. Kelly tap Sienna on the shoulder.

"Look don't even start okay, I came over here to give you this" She handed her crown to Sienna. Both Chris and Sienna looked at each other.

"What wrong with it?" Sienna asked.

"Nothing, just I figured that I knew you couldn't run so ---this is a way of saying I'm sorry"

Chris still staring at his ex with a blank face. "That's cool Kelly"

She gave a weak smile. "Okay, well I'll be on way"

"Oh my God what just happened?" Sienna asked. "She went form hating my guts to giving me her crown"

"I don't know maybe she's growing up"

"Maybe...but if you don't get out of here I'm going grow something in my pants."


	23. We need to talk

There is only one chapter left and this chapter was really hard for me to write because as I was writing the graduation scene I was playing the graduation song. I know I'm such a dork!! I kind of cried too...lol!!! Hope you guys enjoy it. xoxoRandydymondxox

After finals and going to college visits the night was finally here. Graduation was finally here. All of the students gather on the football field and took their seats in order of which they sat. Finally Chris was introduce as Val Victorian Sienna, Kenny, Brooke, Brad, and family and guest clap as he made his way to the stage.

"After four years of playing on this field, walking through the halls and begging a student. The time is finally here were we leave our mark as the class of 2007. Coaches, and staff we supposed me I thank you and the class of 2007 thanks you..." After making his speech. A few more elielte graduates approach and made their statements. Mean while up in the bleachers Sienna's mother quietly sat next to Kevin. "Did I miss anything?"

"No just the boring stuff" Keith said yarning.

"Shut up Keith" His older brother Shane said.

"No they're about to call the kids names." Kevin looked at her.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm glad to see you...here" Kevin said.

"Well why wouldn't I be here this is my daughters graduation"

Meanwhile on the field. Brooke heard the sound of the famous "Graduation song" and tears streamed down her face. Sienna smiled at look back at her "Oh my God Brooke". Chris watched as the two girls hugged and looked down at the row he was seated in and got the attention of Mike. The two former friends lock eyes on each other the first time in months. Chris gave him a nod and a smile, and Mike returned it.

As we go on...we remember...all the times we had together

and as our lives changes we remember we will still be friends forever

As named were called and diploma were handed out. Cheers and tears road form the crowd. "On behalf of the staff, and proud patents of the Academy I would like to present to you the class of 2007!"

The party was being held at Ashley's Mansion in Malibu. The class of 06 and 07 were close so everyone got along with everyone. Keria hug Brooke form behind. "Congrats your all grown up now" She smiled.

"Yeah I'm so happy!!"

"So where are you and your new boo going to school at?" Keria gave her a wink.

"Well were both going to Berkeley so we'll be three hours away"

"Good, what about you?" Keria asked Sienna.

"Well I don't know yet I'm still choosing" Sienna said.

"Well...if it comes to a point where you have to do a long distance relationship. It's worth it, don't listen to anyone who says it doesn't work. Chris is a good guy your lucky to have him."

Sienna blush. "Thank you"

Brad, Kenny, Mike, and Chris were all together taking down shots like there was no tomorrow. "I missed you guys so much bro" Mike said.

"Yeah we missed you too but--"

Mike cut Brad off. "I know I had it coming I've learn my lesson."

"Yeah don't let it happened again or I'll kick your ass again. " Chris said in a drunken sate.

"Great so were all friends again...(Kenny leaned over to Mike) Just don't sleep with Sienna"

As soon as "Woman" by Wolfmother played basting through the speakers of Ashley's patio. The four graduates and pervious graduates hop on top of the bar and sang along to the song.

Sienna looked at Brooke. " Can you believe that those men right there are going to be running our country?"

"We should all be afraid"

-----

After last nights party, Chris woke up with a hangover out of this world. The sun light beamed on his face making his eyes finally blink open. As he gathered all his strength and stood on his two feet. He yarn and stretch. "Sienna?" He said rubbing his eyes tossing the covers. She wasn't there. "Sienna? Baby?"

"Chris we need to talk" Sienna said wearing one of his shirts and her hair in a ponytail.

Chris sat back down on his king-size bed. "Okay baby is there something wrong?"

"Yeah it is. You already know where your going and what you wanted to do. I want to go to college trust me but I'm---I still want to be with you and got to school at the same time. I'm not really into to long distance relationships. F.Y.I Rodney." Sienna raised her eyebrow.

"So what are you saying?" Chris was wide awoke now. Was she going to brake up? I'm so stupid I knew it was too early to get into a relationship. The thoughts ran through Chris's head

"No!!! Of course not if I chose to stay here or go back to the East coast we'll still be with each other that's all." Sienna then hop onto of her boyfriend and wrap her arms around his neck. "I do want to be with you Chris. Look how about for the summer we do whatever and have fun then when it's that time." She inhales deeply. "I don't know"

"Well me, Kenny, Brad, and Mike are leaving for Miami tommorrow I can't stand to think if were going to be together or not in the fall" Chris stated.

"Hon just go to Miami and have fun well talk more about this when you come back"

Everytime Chris heard the words "We need or have to talk" out of a girls mouth. It wasn't anything good, Chris was going to forget about the converstaion him and Sienna just had. And party away in Maimi.


	24. It Ends Tonight

**Well _The Hills City of Angles_ has come to an end. And I'd like to thank everyone for reading and sorry to have kept you waiting this long. Here's the final and last chapeter. **

* * *

After Chris left for Miami, Sienna, Brooke, and Mickie shared a weekend Palm Springs. Mickie blew on her cotton candy coated toes. "I wonder what the boys are doing down south?"

"Whatever it is I'm sure they're having' fun" Brooke said flipping' through the channels.

Sienna groaned. "...I think were going to brake up"

"Why would you say that?" Mickie said with an unsure look on her face. "You don't think that a long distance relationship would work?"

Sienna did nothing but shrug her shoulders." Don't give that look Mickie"

Brooke turned to the blonde next to her. " Look you have a few weeks to think until he leave for Princeton. But now let's not talk about leaving for college, let's not talk about our boyfriends because I'm pretty sure they're not talking about us"

Mickie handed both Sienna and Brooke and flyer that she got form the desk clerk downstairs. It was a house party not far form here.

---

Meanwhile in Miami, Brad, Chris, Mike, and Kenny were gettin' stoned watching RENO 911! Miami. As they passed the joint around, Kenny felt like Chris was blowing his high. "Man you need someone to talk to? You've been...blah ever since we got here"

"Nothing just...thinking'" Chris said.

"Were not going to think until three weeks form now, hit this joint and get dressed and let's go out to the club" Kenny passed his best friend the joint. And as he inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly Chris's high began to come on full strong. When the four men arrived at the club Co-Owned by Kenny's father. They ordered drinks shots and bottles of both Patron and Jack Daniels were passed around. Minutes later Brad found fives girls up to the VIP section were him, Kenny, Mike, and Chris were.

"Look what I've found entertainment!" A huge grin came upon Brad's face as the young lady dance in front of him. The much taller brunette walked her way seductively towards Chris. As she sat on top of his lap, Chris licked his lips.

"So how are you doin'?" She asked.

Chris smirk. "Just as fine as you."

"So you wanna dance?" She whispered in his ear. She then teased his earlobe with her tongue.

"Yeah"

Kenny grab him by the arm. "Uh...where you think your going?"

"Just a dance chill...I'm sure he's a big boy he can take care of himself" She sexy brunette rub her hands all over Chris's body.

"I'll be right back"

As "Come to me" Played by Diddy. Kenny look on as his best friend grind on some slut on the dance floor. The sexy dark haired vixen turned around and started to grind her firm butt on Chris's manhood. "So do you have a girl?"

Chris heard the question loud and clear."...Yeah"

"No you don't it took you too long to answer" She raised her skirt up.

Chris placed his hands on the lower part of her waist." Yeah I do...I have a girl"

"Well...she doesn't have to know" She went in for his lips. Chris potelity pushed her away. "I won't tell"

Chris closed his eyes and embraced the sexy burette with a kiss. A million thoughts ran through his headsa at this momnet but it was just a hook up it didn't mean nothing.

----

As the California sun beamed through the curtains of Sienna, Mickie, and Brooke's hotel room. Sienna rubbed her eyes and awoke with a unfamiliar figure next to her...a male figure. "Oh my God!" She gasp. "Tell me I didn't" As she rushed into the other Mickie's room." What the hell happened last night?"

Mickie nodded her head. "I don't know...but we all were pretty drunk"

"Did I sleep with him?" Sienna raised her eyebrow and made a face.

Both Brooke and Mickie shrugs they're shoulders. " But you two did make out"

"Oh shit" Sienna said placing her hand over her forehead. Sienna froze as she heard her cell phone ring. It was Chris."...Hello?"

"Hi baby" Chris said.

"Hi baby...you enjoying Miami?" Sienna said in a clam voice but was freaking out at the same time in front of both Mickie and Brooke.

"Yeah...what about Palm Springs?" Chris rolled his eyes.

"Yeah...the same"

"Sienna...I love you whatever happened. Even if we can't be together I'll still love you" Chris spoke.

Sienna felt like shit and wanted to cry. "I love you too Chris"

"I'll see you back in L.A. ...bye"

"Bye" As she pressed end Sienna gave a look at both of her friends. "I'm ready to go home".

As Chris end his phone conversation with his girlfriend, a soft hand rubbed up and down his back. Chris removed it. "You have to leave"

"Aww but we were just starting to have fun" The brunette said still wrap under the white sheets naked.

Chris stood up. "Leave now!! Get your stuff and go"

----

Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all.

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

Three weeks later...

Brooke and Justin made they're way over to Sienna house. "Hey" Both girls greeted each other at the sometime exchanging hugs. Sienna waved to Justin and he did the same in return. "I can only be a few minutes I have a big day tomorrow"

"I'm happy for you Brooke" Sienna smiled.

"There's something I want to give to you...I know it's kind of lame and I really didn't have a "Friend" until you came so" Brooke handed her a necklace

"BFF necklace...Oh my God Brooke thanks you...it cutie" Sienna grin. Even though she thought it was so seventh grade it was really cutie. "Well I guess this is goodbye"

"Berkeley isn't that far Sienna we'll still go shopping like we use to" Brooke removed a strand of blonde hair away form Sienna's face.

As the two ladies hug for the last time Sienna closed the car door. "Hey don't worry...he'll be over soon"

Sienna gave Brooke and weak smile. "...Yeah we'll see. Have fun at college"

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.

A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain

Meanwhile Kenny was packing for his bags for school, then there was a knock on the door. It stralred him a bit, it was Mike.

"Kenny, Kenny!! You ready to go up North?" Mike said hugging his best friend.

"Yeah..you know you can still go to Princeton...you can start the semester late" Kenny tried to convince him.

"Umm sorry but my body belongs to tropical weather. With me being born in L.A...I'll freeze to death. But you and Chris have fun though" Mike joked.

"Whatever...you have fun at UCLA" Kenny gave Mike a hug.

"Trust me I will" Mike laughed. Finally Chris arrived in Kenny house and entered his room.

"Hey!"

"Hi..Where's Mickie?" He asked.

"She already left for Penn Sate" Kenny said. Then notice Chris only carrying his cell phone and car keys. "Are you ready?"

"...No. There's some business I have to handle then I'll fly up there" Chris said rubbing his chin.

"Chris don't do anything stupid like...stay" Kenny said zipping up the last of his bags.

Chris laughed. "No I'm going to Princeton...I'll just you up there"

As Mike drove Kenny to the airport, Chris drove in the opposite direction towards Sienna's home.

The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.

A few minutes later Chris knock on the Nash's door hoping Sienna would answer it. "I'll get it Dad" As she opened the door she could feel her heart beat faster. Chris was suppose to leave why was he still here.

"Hey aren't you suppose to be in New Jersey?" She asked him.

"Yeah but...I can't leave" Chris said.

Sienna turned around and then closed the door behind her. She didn't want her brother or Dad to ease drop of their conversation. "Chris...don't lose everything-your feature over me-"

"You are my feature...What we did in our spare time apart it didn't mean anything to me. I love you" Chris held her hands and drew Sienna closer to him. "I don't want it to it end tonight"

"I love you too"

"Then lets be together...California, New Jersey it doesn't matter I'm in love with you Sienna your all I want."

Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when your blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends

Kevin and Keith heard every word that was said and saw everything. He couldn't take it anymore he knew his daughter would make the biggest mistake in her life if she didn't say yes.

"Chris I'm in love with you too but I'm not sure-"

"Kiss him" Kevin gave both teenagers a scare. " It's all in a kiss. It tells everything"

She looked at her dad then at Chris. Their lips touched and it was the same...Magical and special. He had a chill run down his spine and her knees were weak. Chris pulled back to hear the answer she was going to give him.

"Well..." Kevin crossed his arms.

"...Yes I'll-" Sienna didn't even finish what she had to say. Chris picked her up and hug her tightly.

----

Later on that night Sienna drove along side Chris and his parents in separate cars to the airport to say goodbye to him.

"Make sure you bundle up, it get's cold in New Jersey, and call us once you get there, money will be transferred to your accounts--" Chris mother kept rambling. He gave Sienna a look and she just smiled.

"Call me if you need anything" His father said.

"And if you want to come back home that will be fine too Christopher" His mother hugged him. "We'll leave you too alone"

"I'm embarrassed" Chris said.

"Well at least your dad didn't watch you make out" She laughed. "Well is this it?"

Chris looked around LAX before his eyes landing back on Sienna. "Yeah I guess so..I love"

"I love you"

As the two drew in for a kiss a flash went off which came form Chris's mother digital camera. "I'm sorry I just had to"

Sienna giggled and gave her boyfriend another kiss. As she watch him disappeared through he gates and onto the plane. A slight tear feel form her green eyes onto her face. Flashbacks of when she first saw him, their first kiss, and everything else came floating back to her. She took a big breath and inhaled. "I'll miss you". As she made her way home and inside her bed. She slept with his basketball shirt on and looked up towards to ceiling above her. "I'm glad I said yes"

The OC charters are Sienna, and her family except Kevin Nash. I also owe Robert, and Brad. Everyone own themselves and the WWE. All the sights and places are located in Los Angeles California. "It Ends Tonight" Is by The All American rejects. Thanks to everyone who read. Tanya, Alicia, and if I forgot about anyone else sorry but thank you.


End file.
